Play Havoc: A Harsh Plague
by Nonamenonamenonameplease
Summary: The Magic Knights must find a way to rise in their own world when an awful essence linked to Cephiro causes various kinds of damage. Thankfully, they won't be fighting it alone.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Occurs a month after the fight with Debonair and long before the Magic Knights' 1st anniversary at Tokyo Tower. Slightly based on the OVA Rayearth.

To say the few days in Hikaru Shidou, Umi Ryuuzaki, and Fuu Hououji's lives in which they came to and fought for Cephiro were their roughest yet would be an understatement. It only seemed funny the last two should compare the first adventure to a typical roleplaying game with them as the traveling players, Zagato as the villain, and the supposed rescue of Princess Emeraude their goal. Such a shock none of those the Magic Knights battled against were actually evil but merely victims of circumstance. Such an even bigger shock the ending required they eliminate Cephiro's Pillar. And furthermore, it changed them in a relatively small time span according to terrestrial standards. In short, the first visit was nothing like they expected.

But as the second war demonstrated, the Magic Knights' responsibilities were less than finished. A new threat had arisen in the form of a monster – a real evil – named Debonair accompanied by another monster from Hikaru's heart called Nova. Invasions from the planet-nations of Autozam, Chizeta, and Fahren to claim the position of Pillar complicated things further. Unbeknownst to the Magic Knights, however, things still hadn't entirely steadied back in Cephiro after the second war. Clef remembered both wars and the pre-war days like they occurred yesterday while fighting and fleeing for his life as yet another new threat tore the land apart. Mokona and the Rune Gods had long since disappeared for some reason. Out called a voice belonging to someone Clef knew should not exist in life at present. "Icicle Assault!"

The mage dodged a familiar barrage of icy pointers, using an upraised rocky outcropping for cover. "Alcyone…" he muttered.

Needless to say, Earth remained blissfully unaware of the otherworldly danger yet to come. The three girls who'd been chosen to become Magic Knights were no more exempt than those around them and so proceeded with the day at their respective schools one Thursday. Hikaru had now reached the midpoint of her gym class showing off flips to her schoolmates; her skills ranked tops in that very class. Ten flips across the mat preceded clapping and crowding. "Great job as always, Hikaru!" one student complimented.

"Indeed!" another added, "Your graceful moves shall forever remain burned in my mind." Hikaru just smiled until the next comment ignited her defenses.

"This may sound like a bit much, but we oughta celebrate with some Cabcadba energy drinks," a third suggested, "You know, the kind that gives you more energy than the leading brand?"

"First thing after class," a fourth spoke, "Whaddaya say, Hikaru? They're really good."

"Thanks anyway," was the reply, "But I'll be alright. Really." And the others left it at that.

At Umi's school, she and two other girls walked down a hall discussing an upcoming event. "I can't believe the teachers are letting us bring our own snacks for the next world history test," one accomplice commented.

"Indeed," the other said, "Nothing like a nice snack to boost our mental power. I prefer a nice box of Cabcadba cookies."

"Cookies, huh? I much prefer Cabcadba butter-flavored crackers."

"Everyone's entitled to their own tastes and opinions. What about you, Umi?"

"Hm? What?" Umi happened to have her head in the clouds.

"What's your favorite Cabcadba product?"

"Oh, that. I'm not minding the latest thing to this town per se, but I wouldn't mind a bag of dried noodle soup." The other two nodded in reply."

And at Fuu's school, said girl passed her spare time away playing the piano. An open window through which a pleasant breeze flowed alleviated some tension; certainly a welcome detail. However, the same couldn't be said for a gossamer stench doing the same and thereby interrupting the girl's play. Some other student's voice explained all while passing by outside. "Mm, mm. Nothing like a scented Cabcadba lollipop to make my day."

Fuu – her piano play swapped for wretching at the smell – covered her mouth and nose with part of her green jacket. "Disgusting," she muttered, "For a reason I cannot say, that odor does not agree with my olfactory cells. That product can't be the only thing to talk about…can it?"

Come school day's end, the three girls walked home together having long since discovered a path where their daily routes coincided. However, because they hadn't any homework today, the trio thought they'd extend their session away from home. So instead, they took a longer detour running through the downtown markets. "It's sure nice to be out together again," Umi began.

"I agree," Fuu said, "Especially around people who aren't constantly distracted by a new foodstuff-beverage product line whose name stems from a special additive within."

Hikaru pointed to various products, advertisements, and even a small shop with 'Cabcadba' written all over. "No fooling. Our families are amongst the few who barely even notice it."

"It's practically taken over the entire city," Umi noted, "No, make that the entire world. I couldn't believe the news of the main company here in Tokyo establishing itself throughout so many nations in just this month. The factories just popped up overnight." The trio made their way to a cherry blossom tree growing a short distance away from Tokyo Tower. "Oh, have either of you heard the legend behind this tree?"

"Yes," Fuu answered, "If my memory doesn't fail me, it goes, 'There is a fairy living in this tree. And the fairy listening to your vows will remove all obstacles that stand in the way of their fulfillment.' Why, do you have a wish?"

All glanced toward Tokyo Tower, remembering their trips to Cephiro like they happened yesterday. "To think we haven't been friends that long," Hikaru said, "And, we knew Cephiro's true beauty even less." She picked up a flower petal. "Let's make our wishes." Umi and Fuu placed their hands over Hikaru's palm which held the petal. "To be friends forever no matter what, and to visit Cephiro for real and see all our friends in that universe again." The other two nodded their heads yes.

Hikaru's eyes must've gone out of focus while she stared up at the cherry tree, lingering behind her departing friends. A sudden familiar giggle accompanied by what appeared as a projection of Mokona's familiar face high up in thin air distracted the redhead. "Hey, Hikaru." Umi's voice killed said friend's daydream, the other two returning.

"Huh?"

"Is everything okay, Miss Hikaru?" Fuu added, "You spaced out."

Hikaru glanced upward, having sworn the giggling came from the tree's foliage, but shrugged it off. "Funny. For a moment, I thought I heard and saw Mokona looking down at me."

The other two looked up. "I don't see Mokona," Umi said, "Maybe you're just dreaming."

"I guess so," Hikaru decided, "We better get home now." None of them thought of looking back even once to catch the sight of half the head of a certain rabbit-like critter watching them. In fact, nobody took much notice if any at all.

The evening also came forth pleasantly. Each girl felt just as well retreating almost completely from the fad's influence. About the only thing still lingering was the mere discussion of Cabcadba. And frankly, it sounded like the girls' brood detested it even more. Mr. and Mrs. Ryuuzaki together accounted for two-thirds of the dinner conversation expressing their disapproval (but none placed upon their daughter). "Now the stuff's made in at least 70 nations," Mr. Ryuuzaki said, "A few weeks back, it was just 50."

"At this rate, we may be forced into buying the stuff against our will," Mrs. Ryuuzaki noted, "I know bad news when I see it; I don't trust that stuff at all."

"Me neither. And it won't see the light of day under this roof if we can help it." Then the parents noticed their only offspring's observant glance. "Sorry, Umi. You wanted to say something?"

"No, this subject's welcome," was the answer, "Funny you should bring it up. We got a history test coming along at school, and the teacher's actually letting us bring snacks to help us concentrate."

"Are you nervous?" Mrs. Ryuuzaki asked.

"Yeah, but not over the test's difficulty. I'm more concerned about the overwhelming smell from these Cabcadba products. Half my school can't get enough of the junk."

"Do you feel alright?" Mr. Ryuuzaki inquired, he and the mother suddenly rising up in defense, "Has the stuff hindered you?"

Umi held up a reassuring hand. "Don't worry, Dad. Mom. I'll let you know if something comes up. Really." The parents exchanged glances before sitting back down. It only seemed funny one trip at Tokyo Tower somehow downed the girl with another trip making things fine again, but her cheerful face was a welcome sight nonetheless.

The Hououji residence during dinnertime cleanup didn't look that much different except there being two offspring involved rather than just one. Also, Fuu participated in the same conversation a bit more. "My one classmate in my geometry class first introduced that stuff," the older child, Kuu, stated while aiding with cleanup, "There are fifteen students in that class including me. She was the only one consuming products reeking of Cabcadba three weeks ago today. Four days later, the number shot up to ten. Can you believe it?"

"Indubitably," Mrs. Hououji stated, "I'm sure we've all seen the same around the burg."

"Sorry to sound like a broken record," Kuu continued, "My point is, doesn't that tell you something? Stuff like this just doesn't happen very often. There's a conspiracy afoot."

"Conspiracy?" Mr. Hououji wondered, "I suppose that makes a good description, but we better wait until more information is made available. It's been a long day."

Could this have anything to do with Cephiro? Fuu thought, And does Kuu really know? "That's right," Kuu said, pulling her younger sister close, "Stay away from that stuff at all costs. Right, Fuu?"

"Oh, Kuu. I admire the affection, but surely you don't think I'm letting Cabcadba products dominate my life?"

"I should say not. I know my sister's too smart to fall for that garbage." Fuu gave a small relieved smile.

The Shidou residence a.k.a. the Shidou School of Kendo saw a cleanup a little later that evening. Kakeru and Masaru mopped the practice room's floors in great strides while Hikaru and Satoru calmly wiped down the walls. Cabcadba again dominated the chat. "It's nasty," Masaru began.

"'Nasty' doesn't begin to describe it," Kakeru disagreed, "It's basically a disease consuming everything in its path. I tell you, that garbage is for dorks."

"I wouldn't go that far," Satoru spoke, "I don't like this Cabcadba additive any better than the rest of you, but it's not my decision."

The two younger ones exchanged slightly bashful glances. "You're right," Kakeru admitted, "Sorry. No offense to anyone close to me…especially not you, Hikaru."

Said girl paused and smiled. "None taken." Another welcome sight, especially since the family's only female offspring somehow made two new friends – albeit from other schools – who took a great shine to her. "I just wish there were a way to escape from the strong smell that comes with it."

Masaru and Kakeru immediately waxed protective. Making sure not to slip on anything, the two neared their sister and each placed a hand upon half her forehead. "Say a few syllables," the former instructed.

"It's okay. I don't have a fever."

"Close enough." The two receded. But cleanup remained delayed at the sounds of growling and shredded paper in the yard. Hikaru investigated and saw Hikari chewing some newspaper advertisement.

"Oh, Hikari. That's not food or a chew toy." The dog stopped to let his owner take the paper remains away. Her brothers stood vigil at the open doorway by now. "Huh. More Cabcadba advertisements."

"As if we can't get away from it," Satoru added, "And the dog doesn't like it, either."

The following Friday afternoon saw a small earthquake that downed some electronics and transportation routes but thankfully hadn't caused too great damage. At the same time, however, the critter indeed known as Mokona popped out of the same cherry blossom tree from yesterday. But not a soul saw or heard him casually stroll down the sidewalk towards a familiar recovering trio. "Some shake," Hikaru commented.

"One of the small ones, I believe," Fuu added, "At least we're not injured."

"We're making a real habit of staying out late after school," Umi pinpointed, "But, I guess it's worth it."

"Pu pu puuuu!" All turned back to see Mokona's familiar figure run their way.

"Sir Mokona?" Fuu wondered.

"Mokona?" Umi added.

"Mokona!" Hikaru declared, "I knew it the whole time! It wasn't just an illusion!" Mokona immediately leapt into her arms for a hug. That's when Umi realized something else.

"Hold the cameras. I could almost swear nobody else noticed the little ball of fluff."

"That's right," Fuu said, "They neither saw nor heard nor even tripped over him. No reaction to speak of. Hmm…"

Strolling along through town, the group caught some stares from a few passersby most likely wondering why Hikaru held her arms close to her torso. But real evidence would come into play once they found an outdoor camera booth unaffected by the previous quake. Fuu inserted some coinage, and Umi pressed the right buttons while all smiled. The resulting photographs confirmed their anticipated answer. "No Mokona," Umi said.

"Pu pu puu?" Mokona wondered.

"So we really are the only ones who can sense him," Fuu said, "Sir Mokona, how did you arrive upon our world?"

Mokona then looked sad. "Puuuuu."

"What's wrong, Mokona?" Hikaru queried, "Did something bad happen in Cephiro?" As Mokona shook his head yes, Hikaru found herself flung into some dream sequence without the other three. "Mokona? Umi? Fuu?" The redheaded leader ran a short distance across a grayish-red realm and stopped. Projections in the form of six shadowy, baleful, mutated figures crawled up behind one of Earth. Larger ones stood above: three humanoid figures resembling a wolf, a dragon, and a phoenix, and a shape like some bipedal leviathan with five tails on its backside and covered in too many spikes.

That's when the sequence faded. "Hikaru, what were you thinking?" Umi questioned, "That was dangerous!"

Hikaru took a better look at her surroundings. It seems she and the other two girls now stood beside the street opposite of the camera booth. Mokona was nowhere to be found. "Fuu! Umi! How'd I get all the way over here? Where's Mokona?"

"Disappeared again. That fluff bag still annoys me sometimes."

"What do you mean by 'how you reached this other side'?" Fuu spoke, "We saw you run blindly across the road." Before any of them got further, a strange gale plowed through the district. Wind froze all bystanders except the trio inside a substance that resembled ice, rock, and glass. Next came a strong rumbling that the girls traced to a strange castle rising up in the distance, all but knocking over other buildings. The trio barely kept from losing balance but recovered when the disturbance apparently stopped.

"What was that all about?" Umi wondered. Strong footsteps behind made them turn back to see a group of creatures like they'd probably never seen stampede down the road. Half were colored white with gray eyes whereas the other half were gray with black eyes. Some of both monochromatic combinations stood on two while still others crawled on all fours. But each one shared common features: huge muscles, gaping crocodilian maws (no snouts), rounded heads, sharp phalanges, and battle lust.

"Think they're after us?" Hikaru suggested. Most passed by whereas five confirmed the last question. The girls attempted defending themselves but only got roughed up and so beat feet with the creatures hot on their tails.

"We should've known better than to challenge them!" Fuu said, "We know not their capabilities!"

"Think they're from Cephiro or someplace?" Umi threw in. The five became ten shortly into the chase, and the trio stopped short when another ten came from the opposite direction ahead. All possible exits were blocked as the girls stood in a roundabout awaiting certain doom with the monsters casually strolling their way.

"This is bad," Hikaru said, "If only we had our magic and weapons." Three helpless screams echoed in the wake of some mysterious portal opening up beneath their feet and sucking them into unknown destinations. The monsters continued staring at the spot even when the portal disappeared before departing.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been quite a trip traveling through dimensional limbo. Hikaru lay still on a new letting a chilly breeze awake her. "Mmm…where am I?" Not until she stood up to admire the changed architecture did a second breeze make her comprehend the landscape's cold weather. "Brrrr!" Hikaru hugged herself for warmth as nose and ears turned pink. "Where am I?" Recalling other details made the redhead all but forget about the cold climate. "I remember! Those things that attacked us a moment ago! Then me and…" Hikaru did a double-take before glancing around. "Umi! Fuu! Where'd they go?" Ignoring both the cold weather and the fact of being lost, she walked down the new burg calling out to her friends. "Girls! Are you around here? Umi! Fuu!"

The place was practically a ghost town for the moment. Hikaru recognized the architecture as something originating from Russia but hadn't time to admire it. Where could they be? she thought. A sight around one corner gave good reason for a gasp: Hikaru saw a smaller faction of the same monsters the trio encountered a short while ago socializing amongst terrestrial humans and animals like nothing. Analysis needed wait when a shock caused her to face an older woman standing behind her. Not once did the older one seem to notice Hikaru's lack of weather protection. "You look shaky, dear. Why all the fuss?"

Hikaru could detect something awry in her unofficial companion's eyes but shook it off. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"You are in the town of Yakutsk. Again, why all the fuss?"

Yakutsk, huh? According to what Hikaru learned in school, her given answer confirmed that she indeed currently stood in a cold region of Russia. Then she motioned toward the monsters. "Listen, Miss, you should really have everyone evacuate the place this instant. Those things are dangerous, believe me."

But the woman just chuckled. "Dangerous? What are you talking about?"

Hikaru looked perplexed. "Well, they picked a fight with me and my friends, then chased us down one of Tokyo's roads and planned to do something awful to us. I'm sure of it."

"Tokyo?"

"Don't ask how I got here. Believe me, you wouldn't understand."

It was clear by now that Hikaru hadn't any clue where to go on once she had the people around convinced. Needless to say, the adult woman had other plans. "You poor thing. Those aren't monsters. They're just emissaries for the miracle product Cabcadba." Hikaru did another double-take as the adult's mood became sinister with a glowing purple aura. "And I do believe you could use some yourself. Come with me."

Hikaru knew better than to listen and so fled in the opposite direction with the woman trailing. Such caught the attention of a few monsters and other Cabcadba users, turning a loner into a mob. "If I could use my magic here, this would be the time," Hikaru muttered. So she gave it a whirl via pointing back behind. "Flame Arrow!" But as expected, nothing came.

Umi woke up roughly the same time Hikaru did back in Yakutsk. But whereas the redhead battled sheer cold, the brunette faced the opposite problem of a hot sandy desert. "Whew," she commented, fanning herself, "Where have I gone? It's never this hot in Japan…or it can be sometimes, but still." She trudged along the hot sands foregoing the risk of hidden dangers like defensive snakes and scorpions. "I wonder where Fuu and Hikaru went? Nearby? Someplace farther out?" The girl needed not worry over being alone or lost for much longer judging by the upcoming sight of a human settlement. "Ah, a town. Now for a cool drink of water, some rest, and a helping hand."

An oil refinery stood off to one side, but it took the writing on a sign above some apartment-like building's door to better clue Umi in. Arabic characters, she thought, Am I in the Near East? A familiar awful smell drew her toward the alleged oil refinery where she saw two workers standing before the entrance discussing production. "How is that batch of Cabcadba coming along?" one asked.

"Perfect," the other answered.

"I hope so. The commanders' emissaries are here."

"Oh, again with that disgusting Cabcadba stuff," Umi muttered, "I would've much preferred oil." Continued watching presented shock in the form of a bipedal monster just like those the brunette's group was chased by only a moment ago. Even stranger, the two workers actually welcomed it with open arms rather than flee. Also, the workers seemed to understand its grunts.

"All is well," the second worker said, "Tell the commanders they'll have enough Cabcadba from the Dhahran plant to send people flying." The monster acknowledged and departed while the workers reentered the building. None ever noticed Umi standing visible.

"Dhahran, huh?" she observed, "I remember that name from my studies…meaning I'm someplace in Saudi Arabia."

"Excuse me," came a voice from behind. Umi turned to face a defensive grown man. "You must be our new worker."

"No, I was wondering if you could point me out…" The man instead gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the building. Umi put up a struggle but managed freeing herself. "Thanks anyway." The man eyed her strangely. "I won't stop you, but **I** don't like the stuff. All the same, I wish you a nice day." Umi fled the scene with him continually staring her retreating figure on as if in anticipation.

Unlike her friends, Fuu's waking problems originated from the polluted air rather than climate extremes. She'd used part of her jacket to cover both mouth and nose. The weather itself was pleasant enough, and people around less than minded the pollution or the blond. "Wherever did that portal transport Miss Hikaru and Miss Umi, I wonder?" She took a moment to realize her own surroundings. "Hmmm. If I'm not mistaken, I must be someplace in China. The town of Lanzhou, I believe." Fuu looked ironic. "If not for our current malady, I imagine this being one of my most memorable trips."

"Weather in Lanzhou is now 58 degrees Celsius," came a nearby overhead speaker's electronic voice.

"That was friendly," Fuu said, "Now if only I knew why people keep ignoring me." Her eyes wretched. "Ooh." Fuu swapped the jacket part for her right sleeve. "The malodor of Cabcadba pierces any protection I use."

"Are you feeling okay?" a passerby asked.

"Huh?" Fuu faced a young man her age eating some cotton candy. "Oh, yes. Except for the pollution, I should get along nicely. Thanks for asking."

"No problem. Yeah, the smog is pretty mean, but the smell of something named Cabcadba does wonders blocking it."

"Is your cotton candy of the same product line?"

"You bet. Only costs seven yuan at that stall down there." The passerby pointed to said stall down a flight of stairs leading into a park. "Believe me, you'll love it."

Fuu held up a hand putting on her friendliest face. "You're too kind for pointing this out, but I think I'll pass. Still, I thank you just the same." The passerby nodded as both headed their separate ways. It wasn't until the girl cut through the cement-laden park roundabout that a few faces at long last began acknowledging her presence. Fuu strolled all the way to a more secluded section full of trees where the smell was less harsh and sat down on a nearby bench. "It is only a shame I should enter another nation without the proper currency or approval from border customs. Both will surely hinder my efforts…" She never got any further before some people bearing withdrawn expressions and accompanied by the same monsters as before calmly headed her way. It didn't take much to realize what kind of new trouble Fuu must handle at present. "…sooner than I realize." Fuu stood up from the bench and attempted leaving in another direction if only déjà vu of being surrounded didn't hinder her.

All three locations saw one capture each. Hikaru, practically paralyzed by Yakutsk's cold weather, could only let the mob (having no need to put up much of a fight) escort her along to who knew where. Umi had somehow gotten herself trapped in a cage underneath some sand. And Fuu put up her own struggle to which her captors didn't budge. "What do you want from me?" Hikaru asked.

"You're a very special child," one Yakutsk inhabitant answered, "The commanders might have something extra special for you."

"Let me out of this cage or I won't be responsible for your medical bills!" Umi demanded.

"The commanders may value you deeply," a worker replied, "You will come to accept your new place in due time or else."

"Whatever that means!"

"Unhand me…at…once!" Fuu ordered.

"Wait until you meet the commanders," someone returned, "We shall consider it then."

"I have…no….interest…in…meeting your…superiors!"

"You will change your mind," came another response.

The awful stench of Cabcadba did nothing to alleviate the girls' situations. However, unlikely rescuers were just the opposite. Yakutsk's hustle and bustle froze the same as its weather when a nearby explosion on another road distracted all eyes upward. Only Hikaru recognized the oncoming sight of a green humanoid robot with a black visor above its face and wielding a white laser bazooka over the right shoulder. "What in blazes?" someone muttered.

"Hey," Hikaru remembered, "That's one of the Autozam robots we fought the last time. But it looks changed." Hikaru remembered Geo's signature mech being entirely mechanical, but the thing now on Earth seemed to have fleshy parts. Laser blasts missed innocent people while merely scaring them away and decimating monsters one by one. After creating some room, the GTO landed before Hikaru.

"Hikaru!" came Geo's unmistakable voice, "You okay?"

"Geo! How did you…?" The girl then noticed the NSX hovering a few miles above. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain later! Come on!" The GTO's left hand gently scooped Hikaru up before all three returned to the awaiting ship.

"You can't sell something the customer won't buy!" Umi stated, "You can't force me to work somewhere I don't want to!" All then paused at familiar deep laughs only the captured girl recognized. The cage was set down, and monsters assumed fighting stances whereas workers extracted guns.

"Who's there?" one worker called. More laughing. "Show yourselves at once, and enough with the mockery!" That's when the answer came into view. Umi couldn't believe the sight of red and blue djinn doing the same as the GTO before: dicing weapons and monsters and scaring off humans. The guardian spirits the girl recognized belonging to the Chizeta princesses then eliminated the cage. Umi knew not how to respond until the spirits opened their mouths. Neither moved their lips this time.

"Umi!" came Tarta's voice from the blue one, "Are y'all okay?" Speaking of which, Umi then noticed the floating mobile fortress of Chizeta hovering upon the scene.

"Tarta? Tatra? Am I dreaming?"

"No dream, deary," came Tatra's ventriloquy, "Y'all could use a lift an' rescue." Umi wasn't sure she wanted to climb on one of the spirits' backs, but they instead swirled around her for levitation to safety.

"This has gone far enough!" an upset Fuu declared, "I don't care if you seem like regular people or who your commanders are, but it must cease this instant!"

A different and quite screechy young response came from the sky. "That's right!" All heads pointed upward to behold a red, mechanical dragon form dominating the entire atmosphere. Fuu joined her friends in understanding a supposed intrusion: in this case, the Dome of Fahren. "Put her down right now! I command it!"

"Miss Aska," Fuu muttered.

However, this was also the first time thus far anybody dared talk back, that being a public official. "Who are you? What royal family do you serve?"

"The royal family of Fahren! Do as I say!"

"Never heard of it!" another added. In response, the metal dragon's neck ejected a smaller, pterosaur-like dragon with a broad needle snout. All watched as the creature swooped down swiping Fuu from the people's clutches. The blond rode on its back while it did no different from the previous rescuers: destroying monsters, scaring off humans. Then it returned with its rider in tow through a Dome entrance.

The excitement had knocked the girls unconscious, and none woke up until three hours later. All ships remained in their respective locations above the clouds. "What…happened?" Hikaru wondered.

"You're awake!" came a second, younger voice. The redhead found her next surprise in the form of waking up in the ship's sick bay with Zazu and Geo sitting nearby.

"Geo? Zazu?"

"In the flesh," Geo said, "Along with the rest of our crew."

"Thanks for the rescue, but how'd you all get here?"

Umi more or less woke up the same time on the mobile fortress, lying on a big cushion within the control room. Soldiers naturally stood guard elsewhere while the princesses welcomed their brunette friend all over again. "Mmm…wha?"

"Good mornin', sleepyhead!" Tatra greeted, "Or good evenin', afternoon, night, or whichever you p'efer."

"Tarta? Tatra? Where'd you come from?"

"Why, the next universe over, o' course!"

"Yes, I know that. But how'd you get here to Earth?"

Tarta slightly elbowed her sister's arm. "C'mon, sis. She wants a real answer."

"Fuu?" Distorted images filled said blond's eyes but turned clear just as quickly. There stood before her in the Dome's control room Aska (having spoken first), Sang Yung, and Chang Ang. "Fuu! Please tell me you're alright!"

Having been allowed to rest on the throne, Fuu immediately stood up feeling all rested. "Sir Sang Yung? Sir Chang Ang? Miss Aska?"

"Yay!" Aska cheered, exchanging hugs with the older girl, "My dragon retrieved you just in time!"

"And a very good spell indeed," Sang Yung admitted.

"Yes," Chang Ang agreed, "We apologize if the excitement was too much."

Aska broke away from the hug. "Yeah, that's right. Sorry to put you through the trouble."

"No trouble at all!" Fuu assured, "But what's the explanation for your appearances here? Not that I mind."

How indeed was the shared question, and all unexpected visitors shared the same answer. All traced the trouble back to Cephiro. It seems things had been less than steady even after the second war. A sinister essence no doubt reeking of Debonair yet plagued the land and somehow found its way to Earth. What of the people right now? Most were either hiding, killed, or combating it as they only could. No answers yet existed for the Magic Knights' most notable loved ones in that land. Lafarga, Caldina, Ascot, Ferio, Sierra (still mistaken for Presea), Lantis, Primera, and Clef had all been targeted one way or another. The Rune Gods had disappeared shortly after Debonair's defeat to unknown places, hence the removal of three powerful aids. But those from Autozam, Chizeta, and Fahren could probably care less about Mokona's travels.

Speaking of which, where did said planet-nations fit in? Autozam had more to say. Panic ensued when news over the 'failed' invasion spread until Clef provided help as promised. Not only did the people narrowly save their dying home, but they also uncovered some lost practices they kicked themselves about for overlooking. Autozam's involvement in the new trouble began one day when communications with Clef faltered. Who better than the NSX crew to send over for investigation concerning success from the second war, so the president decided. And it wasn't long until those also previously involved from Chizeta and Fahren got wind of the news.

It of course felt hard to believe this all happened within one Earth month, but the trio absorbed it all. All vessels only reached Cephiro the last Earth night but got flung into portals created by the evil essence same as the girls. It transported them to various locations around the planet – not the same as the girls – where they hovered in wait. Each faction then self-imposed the task of being ready for the biggest interest points concerning the essence, including the rescues. Pieces here and there at long last exposed the food product line named Cabcadba as the culprit. Now the trio knew more than ever its time must end.

Geo and Zazu led Hikaru into a training room on the NSX. Computers, wiring, an exercise stall, and other equipment filled the area. "I go where I'm needed," the girl announced, "I just wish I had my armor, magic, and sword right now."

"You could probably access it at any given place and time if you tried hard enough," Geo guessed, "However, since they're linked to both your Rune God and the rest of Cephiro, it will be difficult concerning the problems there. That essence you call Cabcadba is blocking all access"

"Yeah, we did surrender our tools of choice when Fuu, Umi, and I came home again."

Zazu placed a comforting hand on a defeated Hikaru's shoulder. "No worries. We've something just as useful around here. We knew we'd need those extra parts in storage when we heard the distress call."

"This offer doesn't go out to simply anyone, but you've proven yourself true." Geo motioned to the exercise stall. "We'll start here."

A soldier's voice over a communicator Geo held in his pocket interrupted the session. "Sir! We've detected a major disturbance in a place 1,319 miles southwest of our current location!"

Geo pulled out the communicator. "Set a course in that direction."

"At once!" And the device went back into his pocket. "Alright, Hikaru. It's time to begin your new training." Hikaru nodded.

The discussion remained the same on the mobile fortress. However, Umi and the two princesses had now switched their positions for some tea. "Ah hope y'got yer fightin' heart ready fer the trainin' ahead," Tatra stated.

"As always," Umi answered, "Problem is, my pals and I gave up our gear when we returned home from the last war. We thought our duties were over."

"Yeah, it's not like this here thing happens ev'ry day," Tarta assured, "We, or at least, ah expected as much, so we came prepared."

Tatra set her own cup down. "Come now, Tarta. You don't think ah'd overlook our good friend Umi, now do ya?"

"No offense, Tatra, but you haven't changed much since then," was the reply, "Ah had ta remind ya ten times something fishy was goin' on at Cephiro which you mistook fer a playful quasar."

The older one smiled. "Well, they are a beautiful sight."

Umi's giggles over Tarta's annoyance brought the sisters out of the argument. "You two are something else. Not to offend you."

"That's fine," Tarta continued, motioning at the viewing screen, "The nearest mess we've picked up is 1,704 miles northeast o' here. Goin' a certain speed'll give us three trainin' days."

"We can neither give ya yer own guardian spirit since you ain't royalty nor restore yer stuff, but we can improvise in our home world's manner," Tatra added, "That is, if y'all are up fer it." Umi needn't any extra encouragement to nod her head yes.

And talk wasn't that much different in the dragon ship either unless one counted the arrangement of pieces. It began here with pinpointing a third destination. "There's an uproar currently in a spot 1,039 miles southeast of where we now float," Sang Yung began, "But the place looks nothing like the one below."

"That is correct, Sir Sang Yung," Fuu explained, "What you all see is a city named Hanoi in a nation called Vietnam."

The Fahren trio looked amazed. "Wait a second," Aska said, "You mean to say there are multiple nations in your world?"

Fuu nodded yes while her three companions thought it over. "Amazing," Chang Ang commented, "In all my years, I never thought I'd hear such an impossible thing."

"Anyway, we must make the necessary preparations," Aska picked up, "Fuu, I'm guessing either those monsters and possessed people took your armor and stuff away or you lost it after the last big fight."

"Your second guess holds out," was the answer, "I wish very much to resume my duties as both a Magic Knight and a protector, but we relinquished our magic, weapons, and armor on the same day."

"That's alright. We can't get it back, but we can still teach you the skills you'll need in the battles ahead."

"Now, Lady Aska, are you sure of this?" Chang Ang asked.

"What a silly question. You mean to say after everything we've all been through – the meetings, the fights, lives on the line – you don't think I know what I'm doing?" Aska placed a hand on her chest. "The heart sees what the mind doesn't. I know Fuu would never abuse our hospitality."

The old man's expression lightened. "That's all I need to hear. Shall we begin?" As Fuu proceeded along, she could almost swear she saw Sang Yung shot a dreamy look towards the younger girl apparently uncaught. Now the stage was set with each faction, all in all.


	3. Chapter 3

New training for the Magic Knights was well into the next day by the time all foreign vessels proceeded toward upcoming major disturbances. Aboard the Dome of Fahren, Fuu – wearing for the session an outfit no different from the last one she'd been given on her first visit – couldn't believe she was again standing in the same room where Aska challenged her to an archery match. In fact, the blond couldn't believe many things: training under the Fahren spirit, training and eventually fighting by Aska's side, or having someone look up to her for once (being the youngest in the Hououji family after all). The near-dreamy looks Sang Yung kept shooting the princess in question left much to be desired. It was actually somewhat easy catching on to Fahren's offerings since it and Cephiro shared similar cultures. "Remember now," Chang Ang instructed, "Balance and concentration are everything. One wrong thought will ruin it all."

The old man acted as teacher with Aska and Sang Yung each playing tutor. Aska unleashed various assaults upon targets of glowing lavender orbs which exploded harmlessly when attacked. Fuu carefully imitated the younger girl's finger gestures to create squall-based arrow-like projectiles supplemented by similar gusts from her mouth. Sang Yung's spells consisted mostly of strange energy blankets and oral shockwaves, all produced from differing gestures. "You've grown even more adept at your skills, Miss Aska," Fuu complimented.

"I've learned from the best near and far," was the answer, "You're pretty skilled too."

"Indeed," Chang Ang agreed, "No one needs to give you extra reminders on anything."

Fuu paused and smiled. "And you, Sir Sang Yung. I never would've guessed the tricks you had up your sleeves."

The two young children also paused to exchange looks. "Yeah, anything to help my lady," the blushing boy stated, looking down shyly, "My spells aren't as powerful as the royal family's forbidden, but I think they're enough."

"Oh, Sang Yung," a playful Aska said, "I don't care. You can do a lot of amazing things already."

The boy just stood paralyzed with emotion until Chang Ang interrupted. "Well done. I believe we've all earned a break. How does lunch sound?"

"Wonderful!" Fuu declared, "This is another of my most memorable occasions already."

"Then let's move," Aska said. A silent Sang Yung followed the old man closely to the cockpit while the girls lingered. "Isn't that Sang Yung something else?" the younger girl muttered.

"I noticed it's all worked out." Fuu's statement made Aska blush in realization. "It's okay, Miss Aska. That's nothing to be ashamed of. We're friends, I won't laugh."

The blush disappeared as Aska looked proudly into the distance. "Right. Everybody already knows anyhow."

"They do, huh?"

"Yep. And more will learn. See, Sang Yung and I began courting each other after the last big fight. We both finally realized our feelings for each other but couldn't say so until one of our shared study breaks. Believe me, lessons are killers. Not everyone was thrilled until they realized several others in the royal family had followed their hearts when they were younger. Chang Ang of course also knows this."

"How long have you known Sir Sang Yung?"

"Almost since the very beginning. We barely remember it as a result, but his parents were poor merchants when both of us were three years old until Chang Ang found them one day. The bigmouth has oftentimes taken secret strolls amongst our people to oversee things personally. He noticed Sang Yung performing expert inventory checks at such a young age, decided my sweetie would be good encouragement and company, invited them over to the palace, and brought them up as servants. Yes, I was rebellious even then, and I don't admit it that often even now. His presence made me happy I wasn't the only kid in the palace anymore. But we all know what more I needed."

"Understood. And I won't tell a soul of Sir Chang Ang's secret."

Aska then noticed a downcast look forming on Fuu's face, understood the deal, and so held the older one's hand. "I'm sorry, Fuu. We got lost before we could even think of finding your boyfriend…but hey, maybe there's still a chance he survived. You never know." And Fuu lightened up.

Lunch passed by like nothing. Four more training hours preceded another observation in the cockpit. No turmoil below yet interfered with the trip, but Cabcadba users grew edgy as if they recognized the Dome. Only three more miles yet remained until they reached Hanoi…so it seemed. "So, what will be our strategy once we breach the settlement?" Fuu asked.

"We obviously can't charge in blindly," Aska began, "However…" She stopped when all noticed the floating screen acting strangely. The blinking puce circles indicating the targeted major disturbance flickered, shrunk, and darted about no more differently than a confused housefly trapped inside some dwelling. Exterior images switched back and forth amongst various locations. "What's wrong with the screen?"

"I'm not sure," Chang Ang said, "That vile essence behaves in unpredictable ways. Perhaps the Dome absorbed a portion under our noses? Either that, or there's a barrier outside doing the same thing."

"So for all we know, we could be anywhere," Sang Yung suggested, "Still too far away, far past, or…" A sudden rumble interrupted the boy and nearly knocked the quartet off their feet. "…right in the middle of the action!" A slight pause led to following impacts due to exterior bombardments that seemed to come from thin air. Explosion after mysterious explosion all but tore the vessel apart.

"Your third guess holds out!" Fuu said.

"We'll all be bread crumbs at this rate!" Aska declared. As if that wasn't enough, a second disaster arose within which only Fuu didn't recognize. "Oh no! More portals like the one that took us to this world!"

All in the room except Chang Ang couldn't escape the portals underneath their feet sending them to even newer locations. "Children!" the old man cried. But it was no use.

A combination rural-suburban community seemed nothing strange unless one took into account the sight of a teenager and two young children – coincidentally brought together – dumped upon a sidewalk by a fourth portal. Fuu helped her companions up before observing their surroundings. "Are you alright, Aska?" Sang Yung inquired, this being one of the first times he dropped any formal addresses.

"Oh, Sang Yung," was the response, preceding exchanged hugs, "I thought we almost split." The two then withdrew at noticing the blond's uncertain expression. A closer look inspired the realization that the neighborhood bordered barren and that those who did stroll about paid the trio little heed. Most buildings stood tall with lavish decorations. Structures less so had long since been decimated one way or another, mostly by arson or otherwise vandalism, and people apparently ignored rubble to the point where little or no warning tape and barbed wire surrounded the abandoned losses.

"My word," Fuu commented, "This scene truly widens the gap between wealthy and destitute."

"What's with all these people?" Aska wondered, "How can they just ignore…how could **I**…?" The younger girl trailed off as she looked towards the concrete feeling shameful, until her companions each put a comforting hand on one shoulder.

"Don't beat yourself up," Sang Yung assured, "We all make mistakes."

"Sir Sang Yung is right," Fuu added, "We don't blame you for anything."

Three smiles and the overall happy moment didn't last before the patting of feet caught the trio's attention. Fuu, Aska, and Sang Yung noticed passersby running into the standing houses or else completely far away as if hiding from something. What exactly required further investigation complementing another observation. "Why do you think they're all running away?" Aska said, "Did we do something wrong?"

"I couldn't say," Sang Yung replied, staring at the sky, "But I don't see the Dome anywhere."

"Another portal must've taken it someplace. Hopefully not back to our universe, or otherwise too far away. If so, how'll we get home or catch up?"

"Let's worry about it after we alleviate our current location's malady," Fuu stated, assuming a fighting pose, "No telling whether we'll face something worse if not those things that chased me and my friends yesterday." All then noticed said pestilences' approaching stampeding figures from both directions. "Sooner than we think."

Fighters on both sides knew better than to stop for a simple chat; the only thing on all minds was a brawl to the death. Whoever was in charge must've changed their minds and left every manner of battle to the monsters while loyal terrestrials retreated. Along with her earlier impressions of fighting by the two children's sides and their skills, Fuu couldn't describe how good it felt giving the tormentors a piece of her mind despite her calm demeanor. Projectile after projectile turned monster after monster into monochrome steam that faded instantly. "Take that!" Aska declared, "And that! And that!"

It wasn't long before the three protagonistic combatants somehow became separated amongst the increasing mob, though it hardly hindered them. At one point Sang Yung even purposely made himself a vulnerable centerpiece only to – when the monsters lunged his way – unleash an energy blanket that vaporized the assailants in a flicker. Fuu literally blew the remainder into a pile for Aska's finishing touch before the trio regrouped. "I think that's all of 'em," Sang Yung noted.

"For now," Fuu reminded, "Their superiors are edgy." They then stood still at hearing mysterious buzzing and swooping. "Whatever could those new sounds be?"

Some new and young voices startled them again. "Hey!" Fuu, Aska, and Sang Yung resumed fighting stances at the sight of a children quartet coming their way. Two boys and two girls appearing younger than the Wind Knight's two partners seemed friendly yet distressed enough though the trio shouldn't take chances.

"Who are you?" Aska demanded, "Better not be on those monsters' sides, much less users of that evil essence our friend Fuu knows as Cabcadba."

At the product name's mention, one boy and one girl found themselves restraining the other boy and girl who now looked rabid. "Cabcadba?" the rabid boy growled, "I hate that stuff! Where is it? I wanna humiliate it for all it's done!"

"Lemme go!" the rabid girl demanded, "I'll put every single product with 'Cabcadba' written all over in the nearest incinerator!"

"Let us go!" both cried, and the statement continued until they ran out of energy and tears began streaming down their cheeks. The other boy and girl, apparently just a tad older, loosened their grips to comfort.

"Take it easy, you two," the other boy said, "We don't like the situation any better."

"You'll hafta excuse them," the other girl explained, "All four of us have seen some rough times, but these two aren't good at controlling their emotions. They're still pretty young."

"I don't blame 'em," Sang Yung sympathized.

"I'm Aska, First Princess of a faraway place called Fahren. This is my sweetie Sang Yung and our friend Fuu Hououji. She's from a place in this world known as Tokyo."

"My name is Cam Tien Nguyet," the older girl introduced. She then motioned to the older boy, younger girl, and younger boy in that order. "These three are Bao Duc Andinh, Hoa Cuc Phuo, and Minh Vân Vien. We haven't been friends for very long, but oh well."

All heard a second buzzing. "Let's move," Bao instructed, "Don't wanna be caught in the open when they show up."

"Who is 'they'?" Fuu asked.

"Big meanies," Hoa answered, "They show up at night or after the monsters run through here."

"Cabcadba enforcers," Cam explained, "We'll tell you more once we get back to the shelter." Fuu, Aska, and Sang Yung could already see the truth beaming in the younger four's eyes and so followed along believing them without a doubt.

The native quartet knew every shortcut around the area, hence why all seven met no resistance. Such an escort brought the three newcomers to a farm estate that definitely saw better days. Ash-stained wood rubble replaced what used to be a farmhouse complete with two barns. Metal poles ending in sharp charred points composed a windmill's remnants. Weeds sprouted through pavement cracks and around abandoned machinery. Trash littered the main yards, but nothing compared to the fields now used as a toxic waste dump. The trio hid their disgust in vain and could only imagine the worst when all reached something like a poorly constructed canopy setting covering less than half an acre. A woman standing guard immediately ran up to greet Minh first. The visiting trio noted how the boy and woman bowed slightly and then joined hands. "Minh, you know what I told you about wandering out in the open with those monsters on the loose."

"I'm sorry, Mommy."

The two then broke away for Mrs. Vien to address her son's friends. "And you three. What's the meaning of worrying your families like this?"

"We all apologize," Cam said, "Just wanted to do some good, you know?"

"Hmm." Mrs. Vien then took note of the visitors. "And what do you mean by bringing strangers here?"

"They're new allies here to help us," Bao insisted, "We saw them waste some monsters."

Now Fuu made the introductions. "My name is Fuu Hououji, and these are my friends Sir Sang Yung and Miss Aska. We humbly offer our services to aid you against this Cabcadba menace. Believe me, we too detest it." Said friends nodded their agreeing heads.

Mrs. Vien hesitated at first but gave in. "Very well. If it's a trick, it worked. Come." So she led all into a small settlement of old tents, trailers, and motor homes. Adults and children alike dotted the interior scene. Some worked on battle strategies and more. Some attended to other duties. Others embraced leisure activities. But all wore tattered clothing, had slightly dirty skin, and bore the same desperate yet hopeful looks as Mrs. Vien and the four younger children. A few even boasted small, ignored permanent scars on visible body parts. But with the particular quartet's help, everybody else welcomed the newcomers easily.

Early evening dominated by the time the newcomers got settled in. All three remained stuck together throughout with Cam and Bao unable to tear away from showing off shocking knowledge. The five stood inside a trailer observing anyone still outside, mostly Minh and Hoa playing some game with the other younger child tenants. "Sad sight," Sang Yung commented, "Reminds me of what my parents told me about when they were merchants."

"Not a day goes by that our thoughts don't return to happier days," Bao said, "Some of us, including Cam and me, have been much better off than now. Others like Minh and Hoa are amongst those less so."

"So how did you all get this way?" Fuu questioned, "Here in these terrible conditions in just one month, I mean."

Bao sighed. "The four of us actually became friends in the past month when it all started. Hoa and Minh come from poor farming families who grew digitaria."

"Digi-what?" Aska wondered.

"Digitaria. A type of weed. Not many farms do this for a living, but theirs grew weeds to sell for natural fertilizer and animal fodder. Indigenous grasses are healthier for animals and the overall environment alike than lawns, and they don't require pesticides or watering. They had little to come by but did well even though it's still a hardy business. Then came that blasted Nogum plant from which farmers harvest Cabcadba. Lemme tell you now the industry has obtained its power, influence, and money from the sweat of an exploited workforce's brows. Slave trades no different from before our grandparents were born are up and running again. This endless cycle due to corporate globalization has drowned farmers across the region in debt and bondage; they can't do much more than work in the fields under bad conditions.

"Oh, my," Fuu sympathized, "That's terrible."

"And it's not even half," Cam added, "Landowners working for the business provide all our needs. A great fraction of Nogum and therefore Cabcadba originates on family farms. There are these contracts farmers must sign to purchase Nogum seed and grow a certain amount. It's one thing when the whole shebang goes to the company, but they end up owing more than we make. At least Minh and Hoa could go to school when theirs grew digitaria. Farmers earn little with good production, and don't get us started on the bad. The companies determine plant grade but still shell out less. And they're getting new tricks up their greedy sleeves all the time."

"Naturally, Cabcadba producers are no different from many other big corporations though they're pushing the competition aside," Bao continued, "All about winning governmental favor. The biggest operations take place in the poor sections which lack significant political influence. This way, they can buy the crops for less."

"How is it you know so much?" Sang Yung asked.

Bao lowered his head. "My family got into the business for a few days until we learned what our former associates didn't want us to know. My parents and I escaped, but I lost twelve older cousins to that stuff's intoxication."

"What of strikes, you may ask?" Cam supplemented, "One strike over two weeks ago gave local farmers a little more, but the companies retaliated just as quickly by offering growers the same. Governments have granted them hefty tax breaks, and if anyone even thinks of refusing sales or negotiating, then we can label the police as traitors. Hoa's father suffered a fracture in one rib once. You just can't imagine how disgustingly the system works."

The two children then pulled out some sheets bearing graphs and other statistics for the visiting trio's escalating shock. "It is said that a single death is a tragedy whereas a million is a statistic," Bao stated, "This stuff kills in multiple ways more people than a load of other things I dare not mention. Most die of course in the poor communities; it's like saying life in those areas is cheap. The death toll is indescribably overwhelming. Believe me, kids our ages aren't this descriptive. Even grassroots globalization has been infected. Cabcadba companies have ways of setting up fronts which claim to support farmers' rights but actually battle demands that they take responsibility. They manipulate our feelings stating that losing this so-called 'cash crop' would hurt us bad. Yeah, the two of us used to be pretty wealthy but are practically amongst the poor now, so we can better sympathize and relate."

"If you don't mind my interruption…" Fuu spoke, "Miss Cam, where do you fit in?"

Now it was said child's turn to be sad. "My parents were health activists taken away for speaking against the product no thanks to some fellow workers bribed to criticize us before capture." Cam turned angry. "Make us look like the criminals, why don't they? Mom and Dad are either imprisoned or most likely dead by now. One of my uncles saved me and took me in."

"And where does the resistance fit in?" Aska asked.

"A trio who happened to be discharged military soldiers living in that neighborhood you three stood within earlier lost their shared dwelling on the second week of this past month," Bao explained, "The best resistance fighters around. They gathered us up from various locations, and now we're all a big family. No doubt others across the world did the same. There's just no controlling the junk despite regulations. If handpicked cheap labor isn't bad enough, get a load of deregulation. They practically force us into changing our economy just to buy up new businesses so they can make themselves a force to be reckoned with. Free trade alone forfeits a region's regulation power and makes laws look like enemies same as health activism. People are duped into foolishly demanding the laws' removals and therefore sacrificing what little true protection they do have."

"No one is exempt from the damage," Cam said, "Poor, young, disadvantaged, they're all pinned under the bubonic plague. There just isn't enough debate anymore to attack new free-trade agreements."

"I assume compliance is all due to debt?" Fuu guessed.

"That's right. Cabcadba industries understand communities like this have nowhere else to turn. They need that kind of money to even pay back loans they take out. The companies, rather than the local or national markets, control farmer livelihood. A strange factor how Cabcadba consumption grew from five or six people to over a billion in just one month. Tariffs and quotas are all but revoked for an insatiable greed."

"You say this stuff kills in multiple ways?" Sang Yung spoke, "I'm guessing we're better off not knowing the details."

"Correct," Bao replied. He and Cam then looked out the window again to see Hoa, Minh, and several other young ones still playing. "I repeat, this sort of problem has happened before. But our small friends out there are just too young to understand things this complex. Then again, we prodigies aren't much different."

"But if it's such a problem, and it's happened before, why don't farmers just change their crops again?" Aska wondered.

"Because they don't have enough money," Cam responded, "And remember the debt we mentioned."

Empathy melted into disgust as the trio felt more than gladly willing to tar and feather the lowlives behind all these problems and possibly more. Regardless, Fuu needed another bit. "What of these enforcers you warned of earlier?"

"The monsters aren't the only ones keeping rebels in line," Bao continued, "The enforcers are four powerful and skilled beings who dwarf even our group's champions. We can't remember exact details, but we do know that three appear human while one resembles something of a canine. The three humans are skilled swordfighters: Two supposedly look alike with one being ethereal, and the third commands an insect swarm. The canine, also ethereal, is always electrically charged."

"Our efforts in taking out the operations have had some success; hopefully you three can help us end it for now," Cam said, "We know not what power transpired this day, but we're grateful you came." The three just smiled.

It was late night by the time the trio and several adult figures – amongst them the former military soldiers – stood within a hidden enclosing near a train station. Cabcadba dominated the lives of passersby suspecting neither thus nor the rebellious group. All surrounded a large paper sheet containing tonight's plan. "We'll sneak onto this train here since it runs the quickest route," one adult began, "There won't be any passengers on it in the next hour."

"What of the enforcers?" Sang Yung inquired.

"That's where you three come in," another adult spoke, "The station isn't very important; the real danger lies at the main building. You three can keep the enforcers and monsters off our backs while we sabotage the rest of the operations."

"We've been outnumbered before, and these enforcers sound over our heads," Aska stated, "But if you people believe in us, we won't let you down. Still, this whole thing makes me wanna scream if it wouldn't give us away."

"The feeling will always be mutual, child," a third adult chimed, "Hope you can throw your voice around to confuse possible pursuers." Aska nodded yes.

Sneaking aboard said train came with miraculous ease. No one outside suspected (much less attempted interfering) as hoped. The trip would take well over a half hour, giving Sang Yung and Aska the chance to acquaint themselves with ballpoint pens on clear paper. "I never saw pens like these before," the former noted following the first six minutes.

"Me neither." Then they finally noticed Fuu's silence. "Um, Fuu?"

"Hm?"

"You've been awfully quiet this whole time. What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking of what Sir Bao told us about the enforcers. This electric canine being he mentioned reminded me of another such beast named Inouva whom I, Hikaru, and Umi fought near the end of our first trip in Cephiro. As for the swordfighters…" Fuu looked sad again. "I wonder if Ferio is amongst them?"

The two younger ones shared in their blond friend's anguish until a rebel's actions caught Aska's attention. The adult had his head sticking out the window yelling through some tube without actually using his voice. "What're you doing?" the girl asked.

"Throwing my voice around to confuse the enemy. Buy us some time."

"Allow me." Aska took the man's place.

The session lasted well over eighteen minutes. Elsewhere around the landscape, four clandestine figures who happened to be out on patrol together – no doubt the aforementioned enforcers – got confused like expected. Light emanating from said canine beast still didn't expose their identities well enough. Fuu would've recognized their voices instantly. "The voices are all over the place," came a female voice from one physical human figure.

"What fools we are," a deep voice from the canine commented, "We should've taken up separate patrol routes."

"Arrogance will do that," the second, ethereal female said, "Serves us right for not heeding the report of the earlier incident today."

"No matter," the second, physical male decided, "We all know where they're headed. Let's give them a warm welcome."

"Just a little further," another rebel noticed. Hanoi's central Cabcadba station loomed over the approaching train.

Sang Yung became the first to notice a strange bug keeping pace with the vehicle. "Huh. Where'd this funny bug come from?" Everyone else drew their shocked attention toward the sight, to which one suddenly became an entire swarm. The train slowed before drawing to a stop meters from the destination (no telling what became of the driver). The swarm continued surrounding without consuming. All eyes darted up to a punched hole in the ceiling, but the trio felt the most shock meeting Ferio's blank gaze.

"The one enforcer!" a rebel declared, "He who controls the bugs!" All except Ferio barely escaped when the swarm finished what remained of the vehicle.

The Cephiran prince stood upon a bug 'ledge', helping three others – Inouva, Presea, and Sierra – surround the group. All four shared the same blank look indicating mind control. "Two of Miss Presea?" Fuu wondered.

"It ends right here, foolish rebels," Inouva announced, "Too long have you been a thorn in all our sides! You've disgraced us and our superiors!"

"You disgraced first!" another rebel retorted. Then began the fight. Fuu handled Ferio and his swarm of unidentified bug species. Aska actually had a field day countering Presea and Sierra's sword combinations blow for blow. Sang Yung repelled every lightning bolt Inouva provided (hitting the canine's forehead jewel wouldn't help). All in all, the trio did everything in their abilities to protect the astonished rebels who couldn't yet escape thanks to a surrounding blockade a fraction of bugs created.

"If not a valuable enforcer, then your broken body will make a nice trophy for our superiors, Magic Knight of Wind!" Ferio screamed. Never had Fuu seen her otherworldly sweetheart so bloodthirsty; all the more reason to take her frustrations out on the Cabcadba industry.

"Ferio, I really do love you, and I'm doing this all to save you and your partners!"

"Hah!" Aska continually chanted, "Hah! Hah!" Defense after defense barred the twin sisters from landing anything greater than a scratch or bruise on the Fahrenian princess.

"Take this! And that! And this!" Sang Yung declared. Inouva especially had a difficult time pinning down his opponent.

Nevertheless, the trio couldn't keep it up and so neared collapse. Ignoring the rebels, the unofficial enforcers concentrated all energy blasts upon their hapless victims. Whereas the firepower pinned her young teammates, Fuu shared her persistence via standing up and ignoring it all. "I won't…give up! This…ends…NOW!" The blond felt a new essence inside whose name she knew on the spot. "Mirage!" A green aura dispersed the assaults to unveil an unknown entity depart Fuu's backside. Cabcadba users and supporters within city limits (protestors having long since been driven out) also stared up at a phoenix shape creating a light show that reached the rebel encampment. Those who'd stayed behind took it as a sign to lend aid.

"Who is she?" a rebel wondered.

"My name is Mirage," the phoenix spoke, "I go where I'm needed."

"Have you ever seen anything so ridiculous?" Presea scoffed.

"You stand no chance against me and my twin sister!" Sierra added. None believed how Mirage then disappeared before their very eyes. The rebels and Aska even looked annoyed.

"That's it?" another rebel cried, "A fancy light show, and then she ups and leaves?"

"Dumb bird!" Aska spouted, "I thought for sure she'd help us out!"

The young princess got lost in her rants until Fuu's next statement halted it. "It must be a test."

"Huh?"

"I faced a test in Cephiro's Wind Temple before Windam began helping me. Let us continue the fight." And they did.

The trio found themselves separated yet again amongst a tempest of bugs, swoops, and lightning until Aska came across a discarded poster. She multitasked between self-defense, drawing a familiar shape on the blank backside using the pen she'd conveniently stashed in one pocket, and the necessary hand gestures to vivify it. The shape floated down rather than up this time, disappearing before it reached the ground (the paper fell harmlessly to the ground, not being the special type Aska always used). All other momentum ceased when a familiar stomping echoed throughout the district, and all newly witnessing eyes' bugged out at the sight of Aska's favorite spell. "Giant Sang Yung! Stop our opponents without hurting them!"

The gargantuan puppet howled in reply as the controlled now appeared nervous. Stretched arms pounded at the swarm. Ferio raised one hand to have the bugs cover Giant Sang Yung while the twin sisters hacked their swords away. Inouva's redirected, supplemented attacks would've tired Aska out had Fuu and Sang Yung not pitched in. Fuu's continued brawl with Ferio looked no different still although the swarm began weakening. Sang Yung held up both hands to call upon miniature versions of Aska that encased him in a spheroidal defensive formation. "Mini Aska Squadron! Neutralize that canine!" The smaller puppets complied; Inouva saw the attack but couldn't prevent the contradictory electric flow.

"Aaaarrgghh! How humiliating!"

Giant Sang Yung eventually caught the twins and held them tightly while blasting the swarm's remnants via his oral laser. Fuu defied the overwhelming stress until more wind overtook the entire city. A glowing green essence then zipped about physically penetrating all those infected by Cabcadba, liberating them from the intoxication and control rather than causing harm. Aska and Sang Yung's halted attacks made their respective puppets retract (Giant Sang Yung set Sierra down). Inouva and Presea disappeared into thin air while Ferio and Sierra saw the green glow take on Mirage's familiar form to hover directly above Fuu. "Young girl of this world," the bird spoke, "Thy heart and strength are true once more. I am now in your service."

"More good news," Fuu said, "But please, call me Fuu."

"A test, she said," one rebel noted, "We put our feet in our mouths." All rebels and Aska blushed at their mistakes.

"What happened?" a dazed Ferio wondered.

"Ferio!" The prince looked ahead as his unofficial girlfriend embraced him, confusing the rebels. "Oh, I can't believe you're really here! One day is too much!"

Sang Yung and Aska admired it while the rebels were confused. "What's going on?" one of the former military soldiers queried, pointing to Sierra, "Aren't he and that woman in on this conspiracy?"

The older couple broke away. "That's right," Ferio said, joining Sierra in moping, "No apology will ever be enough to make up for the damage we helped cause. We let them manipulate us with that stuff."

"Ferio," Fuu begged, glancing to the rebels, "Please, go easy on them. They really are good people. We've all been attacked."

"Yes, but I've another confession," Sierra stated, "Fuu, the reason why you saw two of me is because I'm not Presea. I'm her twin sister Sierra, the one who revives Escudo weapons rather than makes them. You already know the only way to tell us apart is by the birthmark on my chest."

So many things had already happened at once that Fuu took this news somewhat calmly. "That being the case, did you deceive us to make us feel better then?"

"That's correct. You, Umi, Hikaru, and Ascot wouldn't be smiling if I hadn't done this. Only Clef, Mokona, and Alcyone realized it."

By now, the rebels realized the truth within the former physical enforcers and so could no longer stay upset at them. "Where are Sir Clef and the others now?" Fuu asked.

"We don't know. Sierra and I only remember being ambushed at separate points outside the castle." Ferio pointed to the Cabcadba station. "When we awoke inside that building, serving the owners and managers was the only thing on our minds. No surprise that Inouva and Presea also stood by. Our so-called superiors have been dead for some time, consumed by the darkness. There isn't a trace left."

"However, there are still unsuspecting workers inside," Sierra added, "They haven't learned yet because the essence made the superiors obsessed enough to keep us as strict personal guard on the side."

"The situation shall change," Mirage announced, "We must act quickly."

None seemed to miss sleep as the hours grew later. Rebels who hadn't witnessed the unofficial enforcers' liberation sooner of course needed reassurance. They had Hanoi evacuated while Ferio, Sierra, Sang Yung, Aska, and Fuu handled anything held under the grip of Cabcadba. Ferio and Sierra handled advanced evacuations, restraining more aggressive Cabcadba supporters when necessary. Giant Sang Yung demolished entire factories, office buildings, and other structures for the product. The Mini Aska Squadron short-circuited electronic advertisements, company transportation, and more. Mirage zipped about again eliminating the substance using Fuu's determination as a power source, but even the phoenix dared not changing some users' minds. They must make that decision for themselves.

It was nearly midnight by the time the rebel encampment celebrated. The current situation hadn't entirely ended, but why complain with one major source crippled? Sadness came forth at one point when Cam asked something inevitable. "Where are my mom and dad?"

Ferio and Sierra's heads lowered. "The ones in charge of that building killed them," the former replied, "I'm sorry, little girl."

Cam shared in their sadness until her uncle gave a comforting hug and said, "I'll do my best."

"Hey, look!" an interruptive Hoa pointed out, "A big red dragon!"

All eyes darted toward the emerging Fahren Dome's figure. "The elder and the servants!" Aska realized, "Are they okay?"

"Lady Aska!" Chang Ang called out, "Sang Yung! Fuu!" The rebels naturally felt surprised all over again when the Dome touched down on the field's outskirts. Some accompanied the departing quintet over before exchanging goodbyes.

"We thank you all for your efforts here," one spoke, "Sorry we got off to a bad start with some of you."

"No harm done," Sierra replied, "We're the ones who needed to apologize."

"It'll take a while for us to rebuild, but we hope to meet more like you five some day," another rebel added.

"I believe you will," Fuu concluded as a bubble brought her group into the ship.

Not long after departing Hanoi, sleep still needed wait until after planning the next move. Chang Ang, the servants, and the ship were okay. "The next disturbance is up north on a large island in the sea," the old man spoke, "I only hope the ship and those of us who remain inside don't get lost in another portal like we did above that Hanoi place. At least, not until the mission is finished."

"That's definitely the root of all our troubles," Sierra noted, "We take it out, the problem's done."

Fuu recognized the next location. "That's Japan. And that flashing point is my hometown of Tokyo where the main Cabcadba company is situated. Makes sense, I suppose: the very place on Earth where Cephiro first made contact."

"Cabcadba?" Ferio wondered, "Funny name."

"Too bad we can't go sightseeing," Aska said, "I wanna soak up new cultures."

"All in good time," Sang Yung assured, "Let's go get some sleep."

Everyone in the room except Fuu and Ferio departed. The blond noticed the new depressed look on her boyfriend's face and spread more comfort. A hand on one shoulder caught his attention. "Someone needs love," she purred.

"Oh, Fuu. Think you can still put up with me?"

"I admit fighting you did upset me, Ferio, but not enough to brand you a scourge. Just keep telling yourself how much better you'll feel when we take it out on the real culprits." He smiled, and the couple stood hugging for at least another hour.


	4. Chapter 4

Training on the NSX continued into the morning following Hanoi's liberation. Clad in her first given Autozamian outfit, Hikaru sat in the one room's exercise booth with Geo and Zazu positioned right outside. The redhead's headgear was connected to an antique monitor sitting on a shelf in the booth as part of the session. Surprise at sampling anything of Cephiro's interplanetary neighbors had already passed though she wondered if Umi and Fuu had been as fortunate and felt the same. Hikaru drew current meditative training from her time with kendo back home (she must fret over family later). Every thought created a harmless screen flicker. "Remember everything we told you the day before," Geo coached.

"Yes," Hikaru responded, "Mental energy combined with the essence of the heart." Rapid flickers seemed to combine.

"That's it," Zazu added, "Keep remembering that every living thing has a natural battery in the heart and mind."

"Heart and mind," the girl repeated, "Heart…and mind…"

Seconds passed with the screen entirely flipped on before Geo received another notification on his communicator. "Sir! Not much traveling distance left!"

Geo withdrew the device again. "What's the report?"

"Only 786 miles and counting between us and our destination!"

"Thanks for the note. Geo, out." The monitor flickered off as the captain returned his communicator.

"Geo, is it time?" Zazu asked while unplugging Hikaru, both standing up.

"I believe so," was the answer.

"What?" Hikaru inquired, "Time for what?"

"Let me start by saying you never cease to amaze us, Hikaru," Geo continued, "You stormed the training in two short days. It took me a whole week and Zazu even longer. But you are a Legendary Magic Knight, and this was a lost practice in Autozam." He motioned for the younger pair to follow him down a hall. "Too bad Eagle hadn't his chance."

All lowered their heads until Hikaru picked up the talk a moment later. "So, how do the new practices affect machines? More than just that monitor, I mean. And what're you showing me?"

A step inside the ship hangar answered her question. The GTO stood in its storage position alongside extra weaponry. Some soldiers prevailed at room's center doing construction on what appeared to be an unfinished second mecha. It stood a bit taller, wider, and heavier than the GTO though not enough to bog the NSX down. Gauntlet-laden arms and heavily reinforced legs connected to an equally firm torso with a red cape on the back. The head had yet to be added. A closed lid decorated the FTO's former holding space (no telling what now took its place). "Behold our latest product," Geo announced.

"Wow," Hikaru commented, "Looks strong enough to rival Rayearth."

"Those already existing including the GTO went through a major conversion to fit our rediscovered ideals," Zazu explained, "But this is gonna be one of the first mecha built in a period where voice commands and onboard computers aren't the only things."

"What about a name?"

"If all goes well, it'll decide a name for itself."

Geo's upraised arm signaled the soldiers to stand back in observation as the trio progressed, riding a levitating platform up to the headless top. "This is where you drop in, but not literally," the captain instructed, "After you climb down the ladder, you should see a control setup dead ahead. Use the flashlight built into your headgear to see where you're going. Activation is probably no different from your experiences inside a Rune God along with our training. Lend just enough power to simply move the arms a bit."

"Will do," a determined Hikaru complied. Geo and Zazu blocked their faces when said flashlight lit up at that. The redhead disappeared behind a closed latch and, reaching the bottom, proceeded forward. She was no more exempt from surprise over the mecha being larger on the inside: An empty space reminiscent of the Rune Gods' interiors like Geo mentioned contained walkways high above an abyssal region with unseen elements below. Hikaru plugged herself in after making herself comfortable on a chair which video arcade customers would recognize as characteristic of a virtual simulation game. "Alright," she muttered, "Let's see what you can do." In response, interior as well as exterior lights came alive. Hikaru then imagined herself weightlifting with onscreen imitations following. Nervous observers expected the metal hands to bump into and maybe also break something.

Great job, Hikaru Geo's voice echoed, Activation thus far is a success. Just be careful not to break anything.

The redhead knew how to answer. Thanks, Geo. And I will.

"Alright!" Zazu exclaimed, "It's a success!"

A sudden turbulence cut the celebration short. "Sir!" came the call on the overhead speakers, "Early trouble! They're bombarding us with ordinary catapults, energy blasts, and familiar gunfire!"

"All hands on deck!" Geo commanded to the rushing soldiers. He, Zazu, the others, Hikaru, and even the new mecha were nearly knocked off-balance. From outside views, the NSX was lost in a series of explosions which threatened to collapse the shield. Such a disturbance gave neither Hikaru any time to exit the mecha nor anyone else to retrieve her. But just when the shield started flickering, an emanating aura from the unnamed, unfinished project made time appear to slow as the NSX and all inside disappear. The same incident also halted the assaults.

"Where'd they go?" someone down below wondered.

Lights automatically turned on in the NSX once more when all recovered from the shock. "What happened?" Hikaru wondered. In came the one soldier providing the previous warning.

"What was that all about?" Geo questioned.

"Sorry, sir," was the reply, "It completely bypassed our sensors, and we were alert the whole time."

"Then the situation's getting worse," Hikaru stated.

"Hey, look at the mecha!" Zazu pointed out. All other eyes shared in the teen mechanic's astonishment at the sight of a finished new mecha with a female body, female wolf's head, and reduced roughly to the GTO's size. Hikaru imagined the inside must still be larger as ever.

"She's alive," Hikaru said, "I can feel it. She saved us."

"That I did," the mecha spoke, "I will from this point forward be referred to as Lexus." She kneeled to meet Hikaru's gaze. "Young pilot. I am yours to calleth upon. Thy shell is my domain. Don me when thou runneth into great trouble." And with that, Lexus became an energy beam sent inside the redhead's chest.

None approached the previous incident just yet. "As you just heard, we're in a subarctic zone one mile north of the next biggest disturbance according to the report," Geo informed Hikaru, "The NSX is down again, so it looks like the two of us are hoofing it."

"Will you be okay?" Zazu queried.

"Of course. We'll attract less attention in smaller numbers. This ship needs all the protection and repairs it can get. My link to the GTO means I can call it out any time. You're the commander again until we get back."

"If you say so. Return safely." And the duo bid the others a temporary farewell. Hikaru and Geo barely felt the cold weather this time or the weak sunbeams. There wasn't much cover aside from scattered boulders, so they must plan their strategy quickly. And it began behind the nearest stone refuge. Too bad they hadn't caught wind of a nearby group watching.

"Ugh," Hikaru complained, covering her nose and mouth, "The smell is worse than before."

"I know what you mean," Geo said, following suit, "But we gotta suck it up and start planning."

Neither noticed the aimed gun barrels or the unveiled group's upset expressions until too late. Standing up straight, the duo met an ennead of six adults and three children (the latter naturally cowering by the armed former) clad in worn military uniforms. One adult, the group leader, stepped forward to deliver the heavy pressure. "We haven't seen either of you before," she spoke, "Better not be Cabcadba sympathizers."

The pair need not worry themselves too much. "Nope," Geo answered, "We got our own appointment with the trash. How do we know you're not up to similar trouble unless it's the same?"

"Don't even suggest it," the leader growled, "They experiment on strays."

"They what?" a horrified Hikaru said.

BOOM! An explosion nearby made a crater while knocking the eleven off their feet. None recovered quickly enough before more covered the scene. Big and small blasts alike ripped the subarctic land apart. Taking shelter in one particularly huge crater with their new companions, Hikaru and Geo didn't notice something new until someone called it out. "Hey! It's happened again! Abdulla's gone!" Said pair took a closer look, realizing a missing adult degraded the ennead to an octet.

"I can't believe we didn't notice sooner," Hikaru commented, "Where'd one of 'em go?"

Geo seemed to recognize the style and sounds of one firepower source. "What's with those shots?"

At that, Hikaru too noticed familiarities in the assaults. But perplexity became stress as the situation wouldn't let up. Cries from child and adult companion alike worsened Hikaru's expression. Protecting them despite the bad start was the only thought on her mind. Suddenly, a fiery shield sprang from her body that deflected enemy shots, left the remaining victims unscathed, and instigated the day's second teleportation. What appeared as humanoid figures veiling themselves in broad daylight stopped the operation to levitate downward, release smaller and curious humanoids, and disappear. Three males and one female comprised them. "I can't believe our attacks were off even though we aimed dead on," the first male commented in a light voice.

"Some effort coming here," the second male spoke with a deeper voice, "Nobody around to amuse us. Pity." He held up an object like a sword which brimmed with lightning. "I'm destroying this entire field!" But a hand placed on his shoulder discontinued the motive.

"Patience, younger brother," came the third male's voice, also deep.

"What is it? Why can't I have fun?"

"The commanders can't expand if you turn the area barren," the female pointed out, "Besides, the Magic Knight of Fire and her new friends can't be far."

Speaking of which, Geo but mostly Hikaru got swamped with mixed admiration and caution in a location two miles south past their intended goal. The octet's leader was more suspicious than ever now. "Who are you?"

Hikaru smiled knowing their hearts more than ever. "My name's Hikaru Shidou. I come from Tokyo, Japan, but my outfit is of another world called Autozam."

"What is this Autozam?" another member questioned.

"My home nation where we specialize in machines," Geo answered, "I'm Geo Metro, commander of a ship we call the NSX."

"I'm still not entirely sure," the group leader continued, instigating her lieutenant's attention, "You say your purpose here matches ours?" As with two of the maniac quartet, the lieutenant placed a hand on one shoulder to calm the leader.

"Shuvoro, you worry too much. I know one rescue can only say so much, but eye them carefully and tell me if they're really bad."

All except Shuvoro lowered their weapons while taking those words to heart. The visiting duo's smiles – Hikaru playful, Geo welcoming – ignited a spark in the leader's mind. So she followed suit. "Alright. As always, you're one of the wisest people I know, Dilnaz. Nobody outside of the rebellion has smiled like that. Let's all move out…including you two." So began a northward stroll with Shuvoro filling Hikaru and Geo in on the details. "As you both heard, my name is Shuvoro. Shuvoro Surakhana, leader of the Ulaanbaatar rebellion."

"Ulaanbaatar?" Geo wondered.

"The capital and largest city of a nation named Mongolia," Hikaru explained, "Our present location."

"Very good," Shuvoro continued, "That one lady who just now spared you my wrath is my partner and best friend Dilnaz Qotziq. The rebellion started out as a scattered bunch until I organized them myself near the end of last month's final week. Former days as a high-ranking newspaper reporter sharpened my skills as a leader."

"What'd you mean when you said 'they' experimented on strays? You mean the makers of Cabcadba?"

Shuvoro sighed at the redhead's questions. "That stuff abrades your inner membranes; I ain't talking ozone from smokestacks here. But if you think humans have it rough, you should see what they put animals through. Cats, dogs, amphibians, domestic rodents, and even horses are used both to prove food product quality as well as its harmful extent. I was already skeptical when the previous editor – also a big supporter – had me interview the manager of Ulaanbaatar's main manufacturing plant." She put a hand above her disgusted eyes. "Ugh. The strays got exposed to recycled fumes the newfound Nogum crop, from which Cabcadba is drawn, naturally emits. Bloodshot eyes, convulsions on the ground…oh, don't even get me started."

"That's awful."

"Yeah, well, that's not even half. It turns out on the same day they came up with a stronger product they realized wouldn't succeed since it didn't provide the expected reactions. I was then shown a separate room for their new animal test subjects the horses. They fed one group an older product and the other group the new stuff. Still no progress because the reactions were less than the workers bargained for. At the tour's end, the manager bribed me into keeping it under wraps."

"I assume you refused?" Geo guessed.

"Yes and no. I pretended to accept the money without another thought but also managed hiding some photographs under their noses. But I'm getting ahead of myself here. The animal experiments were just halftime. Afterward, I was told some news concerning its alliance with the biotech industry. Money has been wasted on growing a new Nogum variety containing twice the amount of Cabcadba. Company officials claimed it would enhance flavor; just another sign they only wanted more customers. But get this: While the main building focuses on the new ones, an office branch northwest of our current location squeezes preexisting ones dry when they ran out of juice a century ago. And as another front, they bought up rights to medicine development from biotech for creating their own substitutes: a cycle of 'grow the plant, make the product, sell it, watch the money roll in, watch consumers suffer, pretend to help in some way, absorb the publicity, repeat'. Nogum is easy to maneuver. Researchers can input any elements farmed to aid the ailing."

By now, the duo wasn't sure they wanted to hear more. "How can people be so callous?" Hikaru said.

"Good question. The farmers don't have it easier since they must swap the traditional stuff for a new strain. Contamination through other plants' pollen renders the Nogum worthless, and there are import restrictions on genetically altered products. Some farmers have repelled, but overzealous government officials sided with the biotech. Money for experiments almost rivals that toward control programs. A few of my rebel friends have seen altered Nogum seeds smuggled across borders to farmers. There's also evidence of mature plants making the farmers dizzy just one step into a field. Officials also figured a diminished supply, but it's still being grown."

"What of your supposed bribe?" Geo asked.

"That's where my rebellious life began. I also happen to be a real trickster: I swiped my camera film before they caught me, making them assume I absentmindedly forgot to load it. They had a good laugh at my act. Anyway, after I took the money and got out of there as quickly as possible, I had another friend – also against the junk – relocate my stuff to a hidden location in the countryside in case the officials attempted arson on me. They did but never counted on me hiding around town under the pseudonym 'Knuckle Down'. Obviously saw through the act. Every detail lodged in my memory went into stories I typed up on a laptop and portable printer I kept at my side. Alongside other things I really hate, I attacked Cabcadba hard. Perhaps the editor overcame the craze to accept the work, or I wouldn't've seen it so emphasized on papers throughout the city."

"Wow," Hikaru commented, "Sounds like you seriously put your heart in it."

"Yep," Geo agreed, "Outta curiosity, where do your teammates come in?"

"All Cabcadba protestors and/or otherwise victims. See my friend Dilnaz?" Geo and Hikaru did and nodded their heads yes. "Cabcadba is a xenophobe. People like her appear most often in advertising campaigns. Whereas one out of five Cabcadba billboards appears wherever, one of three goes out to such neighborhoods as that she remembers from childhood. Poor dear. Those places are so poor, they just don't have the kind of lawful regulation they need. Nobody gives a toss to point fingers in the appropriate direction. The companies obtain their submission through lies about promising them prosperity and acceptance. Oh yeah, that reminds me: I also witnessed documents inside that plant detailing their marketing strategies. I couldn't expose those, however…hm?" Shuvoro met Dilnaz's gaze when the latter placed a hand on the former's back. This in turn led to a friendly embrace which paused the procession. "Sorry, Dilnaz. I didn't mean to…you know."

"It's alright. Those like you are scarce, Shuvoro." The leader smiled at the joy as her friend pulled away.

"What became of your reporter job?" Hikaru asked.

"Exposure shortly before my current position," was the answer, "Tiimug and Budshol, two associate reporters just a rank below me whom I once considered friends, casually met me on the street. They somehow found out a time prior that Knuckle Down was really yours truly and, after flashing their cameras in my face a few times, rushed back to the building. I immediately departed knowing job loss would be the least of my worries. Dilnaz and I became friends the very next day after we both eluded some strange muscle-bound monsters with big mouths and sharp teeth." Hikaru clenched her fists in recognition. "Moreover, Cabcadba advertisers promote it by using celebrities, a little something called brand-stretching, and even endorsing special events. I'm sure they didn't even ask my favorite inspirational poet Abdurehim Yakub to use his mug on one billboard. Some good parents in the rebellion recall wanting to tear up every child's piece of attire with such logos implemented all over. And, there was this one citywide Shagaa event – an activity where you toss sheep ankle bones at a target – having too many banners labeled 'Cabcadba'. We wisely refrained no matter how much we enjoy the activity. Furthermore, boxes of Cabcadba dried yak chips are merely a bad thing rather than worse unless the company stoops to selling more in a small package at half price to match poor communities' economic standings, which they have. Those on welfare were amongst the earliest victims. Oh, and one more thing concerning the animals: Officials claimed their business only used rodents while otherwise manipulating the legal system."

"What's the plan?" Hikaru picked up, she and Geo clearly unable to take any more. By now, the group stood just two miles on a ledge overlooking an Ulaanbaatar that appeared less busy than usual. A manipulated, unsuspecting population equivalent to some large town instead of a major city paced back and forth alongside a few more monsters. All present except the rebellion minded strange dull gusts a greater distance along.

"Crazy," Geo commented, "The essence has really increased the death toll."

"Perhaps," a rebel said, his next words catching the two guests' curiosity, "Some have indeed died off, but others are now dispersing into nothingness."

"They are?" Hikaru wondered.

"Yep. Supporters, rebels, humans, animals, you name 'em. It started this morning out of news that a group yesterday interrupted operations in Hanoi, Vietnam. Not much description, but it sounds like only one member was a terrestrial."

"Must've been our allies from Fahren or Chizeta," Hikaru muttered to Geo, "Perhaps they picked up Umi or Fuu."

"If so, I wonder where the straggler is?" Geo returned.

"Our group is shrinking," Dilnaz informed, "There used to be twelve of us earlier today until four vanished. Just another Cabcadba effect, we assume. Also, Ulaanbaatar's resident enforcers are on a bigger prowl now."

"Enforcers?" Hikaru said.

"Listen closely," Shuvoro instructed. All did and caught the dim gusts (only Geo and Hikaru's eyes widened). "Those are the enforcers' movements. Four warriors stronger than the monsters you see below; a quartet of three adult males and one adult female. Only one of the males seems physical, and he even sometimes rides a horse-like vehicle. We didn't often see their revealed forms until they attacked our former main camp this morning. I glimpsed something like part of a white metallic head with a single yellowish eye and two curved head ornaments that resembled a stag beetle's pincers. Could be an enforcer themselves or a piloted robot."

"Hmmm," Geo wondered.

"Anyway, about the plan…" the rebel leader continued.

Shortly after, Ulaanbaatar became alive with Hikaru and Geo running down the streets blasting every monster in sight. Regular civilians halted other activities to allow the rebels to evacuate those who hadn't disappeared yet. The flame shield bathing Hikaru same as earlier incinerated unfortunate monsters standing too close, and her arms became mortars to unleash lava bombs. Geo fancied himself on shockwave screams that knocked a monster silly before relaying mental electric shocks which finished the job. Focusing on opponent damage meant no one else got hurt. Powerful hand grenades decimated entire retail shops, warehouses, small factories, and transportation vehicles for Cabcadba after worker evacuation. Amongst the damage, however, people continued disappearing one for every five blocks. Nothing would prevent the rebellion's victory unless someone at the city's main plant had his own say. "Lightningball Come Forth!" A bright flash above said distant building caught everyone's attention.

"An enforcer!" one rebel cried.

"Lantis!" Hikaru and Geo added. Even though the girl had long since given up her crush on the magical swordfighter, that didn't mean she couldn't care for him like a family member. All the same, the oncoming bolt she and Geo blocked together inspired a tear to escape her eye. But the next two appearances must hurt more.

"Two of the enforcers!" a rebel cried. Only Hikaru and Geo recognized a certain couple's ethereal, blank-eyed forms approaching the group on foot. Emeraude looked no different from her final meeting with the Magic Knights, all dressed up in the same black armor. Zagato was the same as before. Both of them wielded identical swords.

"Zagato?" Hikaru said, "Emeraude?"

"It's been a while, Magic Knight of Fire," Zagato crooned.

"How'd you leave death?" Geo questioned, "Who's controlling you?"

"We'd be glad to show you," Emeraude added, "The hard way!" In response, the group – now reduced to eight – strained their balance while familiar gargantuan forms created aftershocks in overshadowing the manipulated sweethearts. The rumblings and dust settled as Zagato's Rune God and Emeraude's Rune Goddess made their terrestrial debut. "Die, rebels! Die, Magic Knight!" Each semi-divine shell stepped upon a composite flame-electrical barrier to which Geo and Hikaru strained themselves putting up. "Resistance is useless, fools!"

Extra strain via firepower from a distant mech Geo recognized made things worse. He almost called forth his GTO if not for Lexus' emerging form. A larger flame barrier repelled the opposition and, rather than damage or injure, teleported the group away. Lack of battle let the trio recover. "That wolf form," Zagato stated, "Is it a Spirit Beast?"

Shuvoro right away remembered the building the rebellious group now stood within (Lexus and the barriers gone). "I recognize this place. Ulaanbaatar's main Cabcadba processing plant! Ugh! After we free the hostages and workers, let's trash this pit."

A glance around revealed not just the building's emptiness but also some litter and desolation. "Brings back sad memories of home," Geo noted, "We did these things and more to Autozam."

Shuvoro sympathized on the spot. "We all have regrets. As a child, I was unwittingly racist: I hardly participated in open attacks but still absorbed the myths thrown my way. Every antidote my school exposed me to – films, assemblies, special celebrations – and it took a simple library book at age 16 to get me aware. Not a day passes that I forget it."

"Those here before us must've already gotten the message…" Hikaru trailed off; to kill the late Cephiran princess so she could be by her sweetie's side was a memory the Magic Knights preferred burying despite previous assurance.

Geo closed his eyes, concentrated, and opened them back up again. "Nobody here except…" A sudden whinny from a distant open doorway interrupted him and drew forth all eyes toward a black floating horse. It breathed a special gas that blocked off all exits except a certain stairway. Another breath created a smokescreen to suffocate and blind the group. They narrowly dodged three lunges until Hikaru activated her flame powers while Geo directed the others to the stairs.

The horse's missed kicks knocked hanging equipment onto the first level in one impact after another. Realizing there was enough room but too many hazards, Hikaru followed the others taking the fight up to the roof. "What kind of horse is that?" Dilnaz cried.

Blow for blow wrecked the ever-standing building's interior beyond recognition, the only exterior signs being outward blown dust; broken windows; and holes here and here. A glance over the ledge when the group reached the roof perplexed them on how to continue. With the horse stood still blocking the doorway, trouble increased as Lantis appeared floating inches above. "Another enforcer!" a rebel cried, "The horse's rider!"

"Spirit Beast with whom I have a pact!" Lantis chanted, "Reveal your true form! Reveal your true form, my emissary, and answer my summons!" The horse – eyes aglow – took on a blanket shape to wrap around the swordfighter and create a new monster. The weight of a bipedal horse standing on its hind hooves; clad in the same outfit as Lantis; front hooves replaced by fingered hands; and clutching a larger version of its summoner's sword collapsed the already wrecked plant. It can't end like this, was Hikaru's last thought as the group disappeared into the dust.

All seemed done until a clue back inside the NSX – a departing GTO – proved otherwise. "Wow," Zazu commented, "Guess the main trouble's started." Lexus and the GTO stood tall on the battlefield once more with Hikaru and Geo respectively in tow.

"Spirit Beast?" Hikaru wondered, forsaking the previous subject, "And where are the rebels?"

"I tried teleporting them away, but something interfered," Geo said, "Hope they're still alive." The four in conjunction observed what Lantis deemed his Spirit Beast. "If I recall correctly, Clef told us that Cephiro's Spirit Beasts were precursors to the Rune Gods. But that's all I can say…well, except that it looks just like our techno-organic mechs."

That's when the Spirit Beast made its move. Death toll and property damage were the least of troubles since Ulaanbaatar now stood deserted. Using their own arsenal, Lexus and the GTO held firm against the bipedal horse for the first few rounds. Stomping, countered shots, and clanged swords gave way to the two good ones grabbing and tossing aside the Spirit Beast. "Don't tell me we hafta kill him," a stammering Hikaru realized.

Geo stepped slowly forward. "There must be something…augh!"

"Geo, no!" A shot from above knocked the GTO over, but it stood up again. Geo wretched more than Hikaru at the sight of the transparent FTO, the mech of which still carried Eagle Vision and also appeared techno-organic.

"Long time, no see, Geo," Eagle called out, "Magic Knight of Fire."

"Eagle!" Geo declared, "I knew it the whole time! What've those lowlives done?"

Zagato and Emeraude's Rune Gods also trudged onto the scene. "You're forgetting us," the former spoke.

"Zagato," Hikaru said, "Emeraude."

"Fight with the rebels, so shall you fall with them!" Emeraude announced. Both to their own chagrin, Hikaru handled the sweethearts while Geo squared off against Lantis and Eagle. Keeping the damage confined in four or five blocks defied what commotion all fighters cooked up. Bullets, blasts, flames, and sparks almost turned Ulaanbaatar into a raging inferno. Hikaru and Geo extremely wouldn't forgive the intelligence behind Cabcadba for all these incidents.

"So you got your chance after all," Geo commented on Eagle's condition, "You got to sample Autozam's lost practices."

"Very good," was the answer, "A shame you won't live to see the results."

"And don't attempt bringing up whether or not this is a fair fight, because we won't listen," Lantis chimed.

"Time to fall, child!" Zagato said, "Lightningbolt Assault!"

"I don't think so!" Hikaru returned, her flame barrier not only shrugging off the attacks but also expanding her opponents' way.

"Barrier Circle!" Zagato's attack met the other head-on, and both canceled each other out. Hikaru's recovery gave Emeraude enough time to unleash a blast that nearly destroyed the city if the redhead and Lexus hadn't pulled through by a margin. The NSX soon arrived as cavalry unleashing artillery to increase difficulty for the unofficial enforcers.

"Sorry we took so long!" Zazu called, "We're all still new at this!"

"Keep yourselves and your construct out of this!" Emeraude demanded, firing a blast which exerted the ship's shield's vigor. And while she kept it and the crew at bay, the equine Spirit Beast and FTO knocked Lexus and the GTO aside before gathering behind Zagato's shell.

"This game tires me," Eagle stated.

"Agreed," Lantis said, "Brother, give them your worst."

"I'm on it," Zagato said, taking aim, "Ebony Annihilation!"

The uncontrolled warriors missed the caster's power-charging session, but Hikaru woke up long enough to see a lavender blast blanket the scene. Nevertheless, her determination wouldn't waver. "I WON'T ALLOW THIS!" One final flame barrier acquired its own hefty proportions, spreading throughout the land and air dispersing Zagato's attack, Cabcadba, and Nogum crops. Only Lexus maintained serene composure while the barrier consumed all of Ulaanbaatar and added some extra outskirt miles on the radius.

When the flames cleared, Ulaanbaatar retained the previous damage with no more incurred from the barrier. The semi-divine, the FTO, and their pilots disappeared leaving just Lantis and his Spirit Beast. "Well done, young pilot," Lexus concluded, disappearing with the other Spirit Beast.

"Lantis!" Said dazed warrior met the approaching Hikaru's gaze, of whom gently grabbed his hand. "Are you yourself again?"

"Hikaru? What am I…?" Lantis got no further before the GTO picked them both up, and all went back inside the NSX.

The NSX was well on its way to a location only Hikaru recognized on an electronic map. Lantis stood by still dazed. "Our next destination and the source of all our problems are on this large southeastern island," Zazu noted.

"That island is Japan, and that glowing dot must be Tokyo," Hikaru informed, "Can't say I'm surprised."

"Me neither," Geo agreed, his head then lowering, "I wonder what became of those rebels?" Naturally, Hikaru shared in the sentiment via her own lowered head.

"Rebels?" Zazu wondered, "What rebels?"

"Some terrestrial humans," Lantis explained, "Not everyone has fallen victim to this junk."

"You remember?" Hikaru said.

"Yes and no," was the answer, "I remember fighting the essence back in Cephiro during a patrol route until it overcame me. Zagato, Emeraude, and Eagle's faces came to me in some void before I blacked out. And when I woke up, I stood by their sides with the same goal of serving unknown masters and mistresses. I'm not sure what's become of Primera. On top of that, I've been aware of everything this whole time." Both his head and voice lowered. "What have I done?"

Hikaru gently held his hand to share comfort. "Everything you did, it was all under someone's control. You aren't to blame."

"Yeah, we forgive you," Zazu added.

"Just keep thinking to yourself how relieved you'll feel taking your emotions out on the responsible creeps," Geo chimed, "But in the meantime, the four of us should rest up. It's been a long session."

Lantis let go of Hikaru, nodded, and felt new determination arising. "I'm looking forward to the next one."

"One more question, though," Hikaru recalled, "What exactly is a Spirit Beast?"

"Oh yeah, we were never fully informed either," Geo said, "Precursors to the Rune Gods, right?"

"Correct," Lantis explained, "They precede the Rune Gods by four millennia. But to put it simply, a Spirit Beast is a fusion of spirit, beast, and human and possesses all the power of the cosmos. Each one takes on an animal form best matching a summoner's heart."

"Does anyone else have a Spirit Beast?" Hikaru inquired, "Anyone we know?"

"It's possible. Akin to the Pillar position, only a strong-willed individual can summon a Spirit Beast regardless of original home."

Zazu looked nervous. "Does that mean we'll be facing more creatures like you used?"

Lantis thought a moment. "I wouldn't doubt it."

"In any case, we have ourselves a new ally," Geo announced, "And in a whisper, I'm glad Eagle didn't miss out on the changes Autozam's going through."

"I always wondered how a techno-organic FTO would look," Zazu admitted, "Now I do. We all do."

With the ship on autopilot, Hikaru was the last one to leave the cockpit staring through the windows. "Umi," she muttered, "Fuu. The rebels. Everyone in between. I hope they're alright." Then she followed the male trio.


	5. Chapter 5

"Keep it up, Umi," Tarta instructed, "Yer skills're improvin' fer each second." The main trio aboard the Bravada boasted the longest training session of all seeing how the third day was here though the ship must still cover more distance. Umi now wore a Chizetan outfit no different from her last one except that it didn't expose as much flesh. Honing her newfound skills of making weapons appear in her hands – in this case, a sword a cross between her Escudo one and that she used for fencing practice supplementing a triangular mini shield which contrasted Tarta's round shield – led to the two exchanging sword blows. Practice remained tight-knit to avoid interior damage this time around. Tatra was currently nowhere in sight aside from soldiers. Exchanged sword blows soon preceded a halt. "Okay. Next bit." A clap of the princess' hands signaled two soldiers to walk forward holding stone pieces of rubble. Tarta's weapons of course disappeared like nothing, but Umi struggled for three seconds before hers followed suit.

"Huh," the brunette commented, "That part still needs more practice."

"Don't worry, we'll get ta that later. Remember what ah and mah sister told ya."

"'The results happen at random, and I don't need a guardian spirit even though it helps'. And, I hafta handle the target before it hits the ground. That's what you said."

"And, begin!" The soldier facing Tarta tossed the first one towards the ceiling and backed away as said princess began dancing. Her djinn Rakoon immediately sprang forth and, synchronizing with her movements, sliced the rock in half. Then he retreated with the ceasing dance. "Your turn."

The other soldier imitated the previous role. All onlookers thought Umi might be too late until a typhoon sprang up from the spot on the floor she glanced upon. It swallowed the rock; tossed it back and forth for a moment; and then disappeared leaving a tiny, smoothly carved sphere. A hand belonging to none other than the reappeared Tatra picked it up for observation. "Ooh, what have we here? Another fine addition ta someone's gem collection?"

"Tatra, where have you been?" Tarta questioned, she and Umi approaching the other princess, "Yer s'posed ta be practicin' with us fer the upcomin' fight."

"You weren't swallowed by another portal, were you?" Umi wondered.

"Think nothin' of it," Tatra assured, "Ah was just thinkin' how all the practice might tire us all out, so ah whipped up some more tea in the kitchen. Come. Give yerselves a rest."

"Ah suppose," Tarta reluctantly agreed.

The trio immediately sat down and drank up before Tatra resumed talk. "Y'know, Umi, ah don't think either o' us paid th'right attention to yer sword skills even with that there duel we had a time back."

"Yeah, I'm leader on my school's fencing team," came the reply, "The previous leader taught me the ropes. By the way, are there any freestyle fights in Chizeta?"

"Sure are," Tarta answered, "Tatra here made a record o' thirty wins before we invaded Cephiro. Ah got me five less, but this is one time ah ain't complainin'."

"Oh, Tarta," Tatra blushed, "Y'all're embarrassin' me here." The session was interrupted by a map on the monitor showing the few remaining miles placed over an image of the destination. "Oh. Looks like ah'm gonna have mah fun after all."

"That's what ya get fer disappearin' so often," Tarta scolded, "And this ain't fun."

"New Delhi," Umi stated.

"Huh?" the sisters asked.

"That's New Delhi, a capital city in an Earth-based nation named India. I recognized it from my geology studies."

"Ah don't see signs o' hostility," Tarta noted, "Could be some trap or ambush."

"Or maybe their forces are weakenin'!" Tatra squealed, clasping her hands together, "Goody! Umi, do ya think yer friends and our allies from Fahren and Autozam did somethin'?"

"I'm hoping both that and for Fuu and Hikaru's well-being. But there's no telling how the enemy's reacted." Umi then looked closer. "Strange. Shouldn't there be more people?" She also took note of poor environmental conditions. "Ugh. These plains have definitely seen better days."

"Not much cover, except in…" Tarta began.

Everyone thankfully found a seismic crevice large enough to fit the Bravada in. Rakoon and Rasheen formed their signature bridge for Umi, Tarta, and Tatra's crossing pleasure onto the higher ground before retracting again. The trio then pressed on keeping a low profile, but the brunette soon made clear her disgust at the surrounding ecological destruction. "Yecch. Things always look bigger and sometimes worse in real life." The princesses just nodded yes.

Low-profile movements served the trio well despite their uncertainty of rushing wind in the distance not caused by any average monster. Some monsters fell victim to swift elimination in the meantime. But Umi's earlier note rang true as the trio found New Delhi practically devoid of other terrestrial humans. Even stranger than just monsters prancing the streets, a fraction of the authentic populace could now be seen carrying out daily activities albeit as holograms ignorant of all else. No terrestrials seemed to remember a thing about the resistances, Cabcadba, or other disturbances. But the trio continued forth, going so far as to disguise themselves and steal an auto-rickshaw for easier transportation.

Neither monster nor anything or anyone else noticed Umi, Tarta, and Tatra walk into an café-restaurant whose curtains remained drawn. After ditching the disguises within, they had long since helped themselves to fresh meals the brunette found abandoned on the kitchen counters. A television set on one wall played a movie without sound. "They're not the same meals we're familiar with, but we gotta keep up our strength," Umi said, immediately digging in. The sisters took a few more seconds before following suit.

"What's that funny box thing?" Tatra brought up, concerning the television.

"It's something called a television set," Umi explained, "A device that produces images and sounds for entertainment. Like a performed story, or play, you know?"

"Sure do," Tarta said, "And it looks like they're singin'."

"Correct. This must be a long sequence of images and sounds, or 'movie'. India makes several musical ones."

Tarta heard a distant noise outside and, ever careful, peeked out from one window's curtains to catch a nearby train driving along. "Autozam might know what's this funny snake thing passin' along without a care. Maybe we oughta visit it sometime."

Umi joined her. "That's a lengthy vehicle known as a train, and it's traveling on a path called a railroad. This one's elevated, but there are also those placed flat on the ground. Why, is there some skilled monster driver?"

"Nope. Ah can't see anyone in th'cockpit."

"Hmm. Must be automatic. I know another one like it back in Tokyo." A sudden bump against a nearby closed door at a wall on the opposite side of the room caught the three's attention. Rather than approach, they continued staring as it flung open unleashing a small boy and girl and an older boy. After said castaways plopped on the floor and stood back up, the younger pair started pacing around the spot deliriously whimpering while the older one worked at calming them down. None minded the opposite trio until Tatra interrogated the inevitable, cheerful as ever.

"More customers, ah take it? Hope y'all ain't enemies!"

Such only panicked the castaways even more. "No, no, no!" the small boy cried, "I won't go back! No more meanness!"

"Me neither!" the small girl added, "Don't let them take us!"

"It's alright," the older male assured, "If those Cabcadba sympathizers or anyone else want either of you, they gotta go through me first." Defensive, he met the three approaching older females' gazes.

"Ah'm sorry," Tatra apologized, "Didn't mean ta scare ya."

"Mah sister's silly, but she ain't a lowlife," Tarta promised, "None o' us are."

"So you're against Cabcadba too, huh?" Umi chimed.

The older male noticed a carpet patch by a fireplace and decorated with a love seat and some armchairs. "Any enemy of that rubbish is a friend of ours," he said, leading the children to the love seat, "But don't be surprised if these children remain defensive."

Tokyo looked no more different than New Delhi or the rest of the world, having lost its human population to one of monsters. The castle upon where the very first Cabcadba manufacturing plant once stood appeared tranquil on the exterior but was alive with interior activity. A sextet stood in a dark room handling paper and electronic reports. Dim light seeping through windows merely silhouetted them and therefore didn't expose their true faces. No other individuals filled the room, much less the entire building. "Those Magic Knights and their little friends are gaining too much control," one commented.

"Criminy, how could our idiot enforcers let themselves get walked all over?" a second complained.

"I got a better question," a third brought up, "How long could it take our southern operations to pinpoint the third batch?"

"In any case, they best not arrive too soon," a fourth said, "We haven't stored enough power." And other activity resumed.

Back in New Delhi, the castaways situated themselves in the love seat with the others – still eating their meals – positioning themselves closer by via the armchairs. The children lay fast asleep having their heads on their protector's laps. "Tough break," a concerned Tatra continued, "Th'cuties look as if they ain't never seen a good day in ages."

"They haven't," the older male confirmed, "Child labor has had that effect."

"Child labor?" Umi said, "That's illegal."

"Not around certain parts of India."

"Better interduce ourselves," Tarta reminded, "Ah'm Tarta, and this here's mah sister Tatra. We're th'princesses of a faraway placed called Chizeta."

"And I'm Umi Ryuuzaki. I come from Tokyo, Japan."

"My name is Abhay Akanksha," the older male stated, then motioning to the children, "She's Chandana Darpali, and he's Kalyan Ompadma. We're all part of the New Delhi anti-Cabcadba resistance…at least, what remains of it."

"Whaddaya mean?" Tarta asked.

Abhay sighed. "To tell you how we got in this situation requires that I first tell you three awful truths behind Cabcadba. There are more, but I haven't much time. Farming Nogum plants is tough, expensive, and dominated by family farmers. Kalyan and Chandana are amongst those whose loved ones were forced onto their dependence for cheap labor. With all those long field hours, kids like them can't remember the last time they set foot in a classroom. Can't say how widespread the problem is. And if my biology serves me well, the poisonous chemicals they're exposed to damages organs, breaks down immune systems, and causes a plethora of other diseases. Look at their arms."

The older male held up each child's arms for the older females' displeasure. Umi, Tarta, and Tatra noted the abraded skin on the young forearms; placed their unfinished meals aside due to lost appetite at the disgusting view; and may as well have kicked themselves for not noticing sooner. "Yuck," Umi commented, "I thought I'd seen enough before."

"There's more," Abhay continued, placing the children's arms down gently again, "Cabcadba's taken advantage of cheap labor by targeting children to work their bodies off. Can you imagine what distance poverty forces them to traverse away from home all for helping their families make extra? Now, India's actually a little better off than it was a century back what with efforts to provide free education, but a great fraction nevertheless haven't even seen a classroom. Increased poverty means more children are denied a decent future. I myself was actually amongst the few middle-class people around here, but I didn't realize just how good I had it until I joined the New Delhi resistance."

"They oughta be given a time-out fer such cruelty," Tatra stated.

"If not for its contrary lies. 'We are committed to protecting the youth from labor exploitation and believe the answer to developing them and their homes is not by labor, but rather education.' That would actually make sense if it meant the farmers could make a living without relying so much on their children. And that would only happen if the farmers received more pay, which they don't. The Cabcadba industry instead requests that schools change schedules to make children available. But then we have the production process where children must inhale dust and fumes while extracting pure Cabcadba from Nogum leaves. The stuff really irritates a person's lungs and throat. Half are sold as slaves, and sitting in a certain position too many hours and days a week gets them out of shape. Beatings occur should the pace slow."

"Beatin's?" Tarta said while her companions gasped, "Have yer kids been there?"

"Yep. The marks on their backs will follow them until death, but I only hope they mend in time. Ecosystems don't have it better either. Ground and water toxins, deforestation, and litter are just a fraction. The Cabcadba industry purposely ignores it in favor of monitoring ecological restoration to figure out how to retaliate. Most Nogum is grown with pesticides and often on recently deforested land. The difference between it and something like rice or wheat stems from amount of felled trees, chemicals used, growing location, pesticide application methods, and populations applying chemicals. Poor locations are ideal farming lands because of cheap labor and minimal regulations. Not that the government is that helpful anyway. Groundwater supplies, soil fertility, and human health deplete as a result. Some of my former richer friends thought all Cabcadba products they bought were made here at home, but it turns out we import a whole lot more. Pesticide usage isn't regulated enough in a developing place like this. Furthermore, corporations and farmers are supposed to provide their employees with all the right stuff: good equipment; training and information on pesticide; decontamination supplies; entrance restrictions of fields where pesticides get applied; and immediate medical care."

"But they don't," Umi stated.

"Yes and no. They either provided poor-quality stuff or nothing at all. Leaking sprayers, poor pesticide storage, bad labels, poor training, not enough protective clothing, you name it. Then we got these contracts where the farmer's gotta grow a specific amount of Nogum using a company's seed and apply the right amount of pesticide. After that, he or she is left alone to fend for themselves. My little friends here are nothing compared to some farm workers I've seen. Lack of regulation and instruction on pesticide usage can make, say, a 20-year old look decades older. They can barely stand up, they got stiff joints, the list continues. Children are worse off due to their diminutive size and because their organs are still developing. A case of 'kick 'em while they're down'. Did I mention debt?"

"Where do th'trees go?" Tatra asked.

"Flue curing. It takes 30% of what little plant fuel this land has to heat up one acre of the Nogum crop. But the industry remains unmoved, placing its share of the blame on such things as overpopulation and bad farming practices. Still, trees are cut quicker than they're replaced, few being native. Plus, this one substance called methyl bromide not only hurts things beneath the ozone layer but also the layer itself. Cabcadba representatives claimed usage should fade out within the next two months, but I recall there being other companies using it since before I was born. Its effectiveness doesn't see abandonment anytime soon."

"That's a big ouch," Tarta commented, "What's th'next problem?"

"Sexism." Abhay withdrew sample pictures from his pants pockets to pass around. Half bore stereotypical images of active men and passive women, the other half the inverse. "Some places they attack the females, others the males. Feminism and masculinism: just two more potential money-grubbers. They've seen both genders demand equal opportunities in certain activities across the globe. They market ads and 'harmless' publicity stunts to promote independence, success, and the like." He took back and again stowed the pictures. "As these pictures go, danger sometimes wears a pretty face. Now, not to imply anything, but women suffer the same diseases as men and more. Bone density decreases, and their newborns are stunted. Don't ask about the other conditions. Topping it off, the weight-conscious – mainly teenagers – get duped into thinking Cabcadba is an effective reducer. Chandana, Kalyan, and even I have seen those 9 years to the least either consuming or considering it.

Umi and her battle partners must hold off their disgust for the brunette's question. "Where do you three fit in?"

"As I already stated, I used to be a middle-class student at a high school nearby. Almost everyone in my school – faculty and students alike – except me and a few others ate or drank Cabcadba in some form. I was drafted into the resistance fifteen days ago under the guise of a mural club. They told me everything I just told you three and gave me field trips where I saw the horrors up close. Can't say where my parents went." The children began whimpering in their sleep until Abhay gently stroked their heads. "Poor dears. I rescued them on my first mission, and they haven't left my side since…well, except during battle. The workers beating these cuties: Ooh, I popped those creeps good." The male lowered his sad head.

"Now what?" Tatra wondered.

"Everyone makes mistakes. Sexism's a problem especially for me because I used to be a sexist child."

"You did, huh?" Umi said.

"That's right. 'This gender rules, that one drools'. Childhood garbage we're fed from conservative influences. I was openly sexist until I read a book two years ago which finally got me thinking. But again, even though it's been a problem for women, I also realized later on that dumping it on males isn't the answer either."

"Just because ah'm female doesn't make me weak," Tarta understood, "Or mah pals."

"My point exactly," Abhay agreed, "And just because I'm male doesn't make me an idiot."

"Ah hear bubblin'," Tatra noted. The female trio stood up, and all those awake listened and indeed picked up something like bubbling, accompanied by sizzling. It wasn't until an impalement of the ceiling increasing in size did the group notice incoming danger.

"Uh oh!" Umi said, "That stuff's a new acid!"

"I've seen it before," Abhay remembered, "The venom of a giant lobster."

A glob plopped on the head of Tarta's armchair, eating the furniture while missing her shoulder. "That's nice 'n all, but we better chance gettin' caught by monsters out in th'open!" After Abhay awoke the children, all six departed the melting restaurant. Someone on a floating platform pursued them while they rushed along, the older four slaying unnatural opposition. What happened next escalated the commotion; Umi recognized the voices.

"Beast I Summon Thee!"

"Ascot?" the blue-haired girl wondered. At once, a familiar portal appeared letting through a monster resembling a tapeworm with skeletal human limbs. Abhay covered Kalyan and Chandana in protection while Tatra handled the creature.

"Ice Missiles!"

"Alcyone?" Umi wondered again. A barrage of glowing ice shards which the six narrowly dodged was the last straw. The princesses instantly called forth Rakoon and Rasheen to keep enemies at bay so the rest could escape. Such must've worked well if the fight ended like nothing at least downtown with the guardian spirits disappearing. A building Abhay, Kalyan, and Chandana recognized was cleared of monsters on the spot before the sextet caught their breath.

"What a rush," Tarta huffed, "Ah never thought we'd make it."

"I only wish I could've informed you sooner," Abhay said, "Those voices belonged to two out of four Cabcadba enforcers."

"They're really strong," Chandana added, "Stronger than any monster outside. One lady brings cold weather to our land, and the other lady is a dancer that looks like you two but with pink hair." The little girl pointed at the princesses.

"Oh!" Kalyan chimed, "There's also a little boy who makes big monsters appear and a man dressed in blue who has a sword."

"Alcyone, Ascot, Caldina, and Lafarga," Umi recited.

"Former friends of yours?" Abhay queried.

"It's a long story." Umi then observed the building's inside. "What's this place?"

"New Delhi's central Cabcadba processor. Now's our chance to destroy…" A rumbling and falling debris interrupted the teenage rebel's sentence. "Uh oh. Someone's doing the honors for us." A section of wall on the opposite side crumbled as an unexpected escape to a nearby synthetic lake. Umi and the princesses made it out first.

"C'mon, y'all!" Tatra called back, "Don't wanna be crushed, do ya?" But it was too late; the other trio didn't make it before the same tapeworm monster finished the building off.

"You half-wit!" Tarta shouted. The tapeworm lunged forward eager for a meal but instead received a swift demise via a triple weapon stroke, two by sword and one by whip. It then collapsed into a dark-pink puddle that quickly evaporated. The trio's temporary rest gave way to Lafarga and Caldina strolling upon the scene side by side not yet doing anything. Both bore the same blank eyes as the previously liberated individuals.

"Lafarga," Umi said, "Caldina." Said pair made no response.

"'Looks like us with pink hair', the li'l girl said," Tatra noted, "Is she a Chizeta native?"

"That's right. Fuu, Hikaru, and I didn't know until our last visit in Cephiro."

Though controlled, the couple couldn't resist showing off their relationship by exchanging a kiss before the trio (even Umi didn't mind it). "Well, at least they can still feel," Tarta noted. After the kiss, Caldina and Lafarga assumed defense while Ascot levitated beside Lafarga – the child summoner having long since reverted to his original form no doubt because his would-be relationship with Umi faltered – and Alcyone's phantasmal form next to Caldina. They also boasted blank eyes.

"Th'gang's all here," Tatra stated, she and her companions keeping alert even when the opposing quartet disappeared. Umi, Tarta, and Tatra clumped together in response, each facing a different direction. No telling where or when the fight would resume; sooner than they realized according to Alcyone's next spell.

"Ice Blade Avalanche!" Tarta happened to be facing west and so first caught the oncoming icy stilts popping up from the ground. The trio dodged it but met a new ambush. Umi handled Alcyone while Tarta and Tatra – having no time to summon their guardian spirits – respectively met Lafarga and Caldina head-on. Exchanged blows separated the fights with the Water Knight and her late former rival nearing the lake ever more.

"We hereby do battle with you by order of our mistresses and masters!" Lafarga announced, "You shall perish!"

"Yeah, we can see that!" Tarta returned, "Except th'last part!"

"How'd you come back to life?" Umi demanded, "And why don't you four snap out of it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Alcyone sneered, leaping back, "Ice Missiles!"

Dodging the glowing shards led to more difficulty in the form of a three-headed giant mosquito rode by Ascot joining in. "Someone forget to invite us?" the young summoner said, "No matter!"

"I said snap out of it!" Umi wailed, slaying the monster in a snap. Speedy projections of her opponents zipping about intending only to confuse the girl preceded their true intentions when a cat and lobster levitated respectively above Alcyone and Ascot's heads. Then came a dual chant Lantis already used.

"Spirit Beast with whom I have a pact! Reveal your true form! Reveal your true form, my emissary, and answer my summons!" Lobster and cat eyes glowed same as Lantis' horse, and the animals wrapped around their summoners to unveil the two latest monsters. Ascot's Spirit Beast bore few differences from the original lobster other than a bipedal shape. On the other hand, Alcyone's slightly resembled Lexus except feline and without the cape. Both also stood many stories tall. A nervous Umi hadn't time to let it sink in before the battle continued.

"Poor Umi!" Tatra noticed, "Ah don't think she can last under that much pressure!"

"Thos're Spirit Beasts," Caldina informed between blows, "Spirit, beast, an' human combined. Cosmic powers. Be grateful ah an' mah sweetie don't have th'same."

"The weak will be crushed!" Alcyone taunted.

"No…we…won't!" Umi puffed.

"Come now," Ascot crooned, "Just forfeit already. It's easier to die." But Umi's determination against the giants again made her a force to be reckoned with. So Alcyone upped the intensity by unleashing several spells at once.

"It's time to end this, little germ! Icicle Assault! Frozen Finale! Ice Missiles! Ice Spear Attack! Ice Blade Avalanche!"

"I don't think so!" Umi retaliated via the same cyclone she'd used to carve the rock back aboard the Bravada. It both neutralized the attacks and flung the duo into nowhere. Afterward, the Water Knight fell upon one knee due to fatigue but just as quickly sprang up to aid the princesses when she saw Alcyone's Spirit Beast making the odds uneven. "Tarta! Tatra! I'm coming—hey!" Ascot's Spirit Beast's claw rose out in the blink of an eye, snatched the brunette, and dragged her underwater.

"Umi, no!" Tatra cried.

"She's th'least o' yer concerns!" Caldina reminded.

"We're gonna need our ship an' soldiers fer backup!" Tarta cried.

"That is impossible since we had it confiscated," Lafarga informed.

Underwater, the crustacean Spirit Beast held Umi tightly as life seeped from her body. "What's the matter?" Ascot taunted, "Aren't you the Magic Knight of Water? Isn't this basically home to you?"

Umi's thoughts lay in many places at once. She remembered her family; her terrestrial friends; everything she and the other two Magic Knights had experienced; Abhay's horror stories; Tarta and Tatra overwhelmed; the training they'd given her; mind-controlled friends. The current situation then reminded her of Selece's test back in the Water Temple combined with Ascot's later defection. This wasn't the sweet child she remembered. No, that blasted Cabcadba really messed up the Magic Knights' friends. Umi's resulting disgust created a whirlwind which let her speak underwater. "Stupid Cabcadba! This is all your fault! I WON'T STAND FOR THIS!"

Combatants on land paused to witness the waterspout break the surface. Ascot and his Spirit Beast of course felt the most surprised being included in the action. While levitating inside, Umi met the gaze of what appeared as a female djinn appearing dragon-like with a navy-blue complexion same as the brunette's Rune God. "It's nice to meet you, Umi."

"Who…who are you?"

"My name is Denali. I am your guardian spirit."

Umi's head swirled with sentiments, but she maintained the conversation. "Guardian spirit? Even if I'm not royalty?"

"Thy desire to aid is a welcome key. I am at your service."

"Blah, blah!" Ascot retorted, "No more games!" The waterspout dispersed while Umi and Denali floating upward. The Spirit Beast below gained a bulkier form before inundating the pair with water bombs. However, Denali countered each attack synchronizing her movements to Umi's.

Back on land, the shock had actually grabbed the other controlled members' curiosity. "Ah can't believe it," Caldina commented, "The missy's got herself a guardian spirit?"

"I thought you said that honor belonged only to royalty," Lafarga said. A few seconds was all the time Tarta and Tatra needed to follow suit. Rakoon and Rasheen had fresh legs, thereby turning the advantage in the princess' favor.

"Disgusting smudges!" Alcyone yelled.

"Dancin', huh?" Caldina said, "Three can play at that game!" The pink-haired woman's own moves nearly made the princesses falter at least for five seconds, but the attempt was in vain.

"It's time to end this!" Umi decided, "Denali, purge New Delhi of Cabcadba! Set everyone free!" In response, Denali transformed into a massive tsunami that spread in all directions. Water covered the entire northern tip of India without drowning anyone.

Alcyone, both Spirit Beasts, Rakoon, Rasheen, and Denali all disappeared into thin air. Umi and a liberated Ascot levitated back onto the shore where the princesses set about aiding Lafarga and Caldina. "It happened again…didn't it?" the former groaned.

"Nothin' to it," Tatra assured, "We don't blame y'all fer what happened."

Umi placed her hands on Ascot's shoulders. "Ascot. You're you again."

"Umi? What'd I do?"

Discussion resumed yet again once the six returned to the once-busy road making the rubble publicly accessible. A quick check of the rubble unveiled no remains of the supposed victims. New Delhi was now truly empty. "Y'mean y'all recall nothin'?" Tarta said, "Th'fights an' such?"

"If y'mean here, then ah guess not," Caldina replied, "Ah r'member Lafarga, Ascot, Clef, an' ah watchin' over th'castle after th'last war. Lantis, Presea, an' Ferio were outside far away when we were attacked."

"We three fell through a portal and stayed together the whole way through," Lafarga added, "After we blanked out and then came to, the only thing on our minds was letting unknown heathen keeping us as enforcers. But following a disturbance in the far east, this world's population – human and animal – began disappearing into thin air."

"And it accelerated this morning with a second disturbance up north," Ascot supplemented, "We must've been ordered to hunt down survivors; it's pretty hazy. You probably already noticed some humans can still be seen but are transparent."

"That's right," Tatra stated, "Sounds like y'all recall more than any o' us realizes."

"What exactly is a Spirit Beast again?" Umi asked.

"A mix of human, beast, and spirit," Lafarga explained, "Entities that possess immense power and predate the Rune Gods. Like the Pillar, anyone with a strong will can harness one. So don't be surprised if we encounter more."

"Ah didn't think guardian spirits were fer free either," Caldina said.

"Well, y'hafta admit, Umi's no ordinary fighter," Tarta admitted, "We're just as surprised."

"Hope your memories are intact enough to show us the Bravada," Umi said, "I know the root of everybody's Cabcadba troubles are in my hometown of Tokyo just like I know Fuu, Hikaru, and the others have been just as busy."

"Cab-whatsie?" Caldina wondered.

"That's what they refer that evil essence by here," Tatra informed.

"Good speech," Ascot admitted, "Problem is, we also forgot where we relocated the mobile fortress."

All stopped as the former enforcers stared down in embarrassment until the princesses released the solution via another dance. "Guardian spirits!" they called, "Point out our group's desire!" The others gave the djinn room to emerge, and all followed the trail to a fissure. In short, it wasn't long until this group too continued its path.


	6. Chapter 6

Following the recent liberations, whoever controlled Cabcadba at the source aimed to tire out if not eliminate the oncoming heroes no matter what the cost. The NSX, the Bravada, and the Dome Of Fahren each plowed through walls of attacks and monsters but maintained steady paces. Each Magic Knight led the way with their newfound entities while lending otherwise aid. Lexus torched a new flight path for the NSX, and Hikaru's mental energy gave the ship a mighty boost. Denali must've contained a shred of independence if it couldn't help showing off while battling alongside Rakoon and Rasheen. Mirage led Sang Yung and Aska's puppets like a mother goose to goslings. Dead and living ones alike filled the scenes. Ascot too had a rough time because several monsters long since dead – amongst them ones like Atalante and Pajero – made him sad killing them again despite that it was for their own good. And while this all happened, who should show up ten miles west of Tokyo but Mokona and Cephiro's strongest spellcaster. "Pu pu puuu!" the rabbit-like critter declared.

"Yes, Mokona," Clef said, "We're free."

"Puuuuuu!"

Clef looked in Mokona's chosen direction – towards Tokyo – with his eyes bugging out at the sight of green rays beaming between the unmistakable, new castle and the sky. The magician's eyes bugged out in response. "The door that joins Earth with Cephiro. It's started already…what?" Clef put up a defense against a shockwave from the rays that threatened to tear him and Mokona apart, but the obstacles faced by the oncoming ships made his attention twofold.

"Puuuu!" Mokona cowered behind Clef.

Each ship rocked with the constant disturbances. "This is seriously outta control!" Ferio declared.

"Eeep!" Aska squeaked, "I don't know how much more the Dome can take!"

"Hey, look at this!" Zazu pinpointed.

"What's that?" Geo wondered.

"What are you planning, magician?" one of the Cabcadba heads in the castle said.

Protagonists and antagonists alike on the battlefield froze in shock about the oncoming bright flash that consumed them all. The ships and everybody inside not only came out unscathed but had also been teleported right next to Clef and Mokona, the former of which nearly passed out from exhaustion. "Maybe this bought some time for Earth," he hoped.

"Tarta!" Umi cried, "Tatra! Lafarga! Ascot! Caldina! Is anyone hurt?"

"Ah'm accounted fer," Caldina assured, the others nodding in agreement, "But what happened?"

"This big flash…" Umi stopped in mid-sentence at the sights on the overhead screen, "The others! Mokona! And Clef!"

All notable faces rushed outside with the Magic Knights in lead to meet the pair. "Sir Clef," Fuu said, "You made it."

"I did," was the reply, "And don't worry. I'm under no one's control."

"Where did you go?" Umi questioned a nervous Mokona.

"When we lost communications with you, Mage Clef, we of Autozam came to investigate and ended up here," Geo informed.

"Same with us of Chizeta," Tarta added.

"And Fahren!" Aska chimed, "Friends help friends."

That's when Sierra felt she must now spread a sad truth. "Hikaru? Ascot? Umi?"

"What is it, Presea?" Hikaru asked.

Her sister's very name brought a tear to the weapon reviver's eye. "I've been hiding something from everyone this whole time, but please remember the condition of things at the time and understand that I had good intentions. Because truth be told, I'm not who you think I am. Presea remains dead to this very day; I'm actually her twin sister Sierra."

It didn't take long to believe her. "What?" Ascot replied.

"No," Hikaru choked up, "It can't be. You're standing before us right now. Princess Emeraude…"

"Even the Pillar can't revive a lost life. You've seen the birthmark on my chest which Presea lacked. Clef, Mokona, and Alcyone already saw through my guise. Again, I did it to relieve some weight on you four's shoulders. I'm sorry."

"Clef, is this true?" Umi asked.

"I'm afraid so." Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, and Ascot (even though the third was already informed) looked the saddest. Silent mourning stopped at Clef's next words. "The time to mourn fallen comrades has passed. We all have an unfinished job ahead."

The castle's main room was alive with emotional energy again, albeit angry feelings. "Blast!" a voice stated, "And we were so close, too! That idiot's gonna ruin everything!"

"What're you getting upset for?" a second questioned, "We can still take care of the problem if we work swiftly enough."

"I'm ahead of you," a third said, pulling a lever, "Releasing the cloud, now." Out from one turret flowed a strange maroon haze that began making its way toward the unsuspecting group. No patrolling monster stopped to observe it even for a second.

"You go ahead and do that," a fourth spoke, "I'll work on the backup plan."

"What backup plan?" a fifth wondered.

"It's a long shot, but I know eleven arriving guests the Magic Knights may or may not hurt who'll help us buy more time for both plans whether they want to or not. Whoever emerges victorious will guarantee our goals either way."

"Not much longer until we can rid ourselves of these pathetic terrestrial shells," the sixth stated, turning the first speaking member's way for a tease, "Was there any doubt in yer mind?"

"Don't start," was the reply.

Back outside Tokyo, Clef had informed all about further information concerning Cephiro's present condition. "I haven't yet seen the faces of those responsible," he continued, "This plague is so bad that it ruptured the very fabric of space upon arriving here on Earth. As you've already seen, souls lost in the first and second wars – human and beast – have been withdrawn from the grave and manipulated no less than some living. Moreover, the orchestrators also plot to fuse Earth with Cephiro in their greedy goals."

"Figures," Sang Yung commented back outside Tokyo, "That ugly thing dies hard."

"And other worlds obviously remain in just as much danger," Lantis stated.

"Where are the Rune Gods?" Lafarga asked.

"Rayearth, Selece, Windam, and Mokona decided they'd travel to other realms after the second war. I was the only one who eluded stray portals long enough to get attacked the last time by Alcyone. But I too experienced the same fate at least halfway since I still had a link to Mokona and the Rune Gods: Although I too soon ended up in a portal, this link acted as a barrier which the mind control couldn't penetrate. The essence had trapped those four in a flux until my presence initiated a forbidden spell almost at the cost of my life to free them." Clef again knelt in pain clutching his side.

"Clef!" the Magic Knights cried.

"Puuu," Mokona stated, unleashing an energy wave from his jewel that recharged the expert spellcaster.

Clef stood tall again. "Thanks, Mokona." Everybody else looked surprised whereas Umi just let it slide, having no snide remarks this time. Then Ascot brought up the next subject.

"What of this world's population? Most everyone's either gone or transparent."

"More work of the sinister essence. I picked up a weak signal while on my way here, but those not killed by it are trapped in a flux similar to the one I already mentioned." At that, the Magic Knights finally remembered something.

"Oh, that's right!" Hikaru declared, "My parents! Satoru! Masaru! Kakeru! Hikari!"

"And my parents too!" Umi added.

"Mother!" Fuu chimed, "Father! Kuu!"

"Satoru, Masaru, Kakeru, and Hikari?" Lantis wondered.

"The first three are my older brothers, and the fourth is my dog."

"Hey, that means you both have the same name," Zazu observed.

"That's right. Both our names also mean the same: light."

"Who is this Kuu?" Chang Ang asked.

"My older sister. Yes, our names rhyme with a one-letter difference."

"How 'bout you, Umi?" Tatra put in.

"I'm an only child."

"Back on-topic, I assume the Rune Gods are also close by," Lafarga guessed.

"That's right," Clef proceeded, the main jewel on his staff glowing, "But first, I must restore…" A sudden breeze not only halted the action but also nearly knocked each person off his or her feet. When it cleared, Tarta noticed three things missing.

"What the? Where'd our spaceships go?"

"Huh?" the others chorused.

"No, no, no!" Aska panicked, "They can't just take away our transportation! I said they can't, and what I say goes!"

More breezes heralded the cloud's arrival, and the group found themselves separated without explanation. Distorted eyes supplemented multiple voices. "Nice of you to make it this far."

"Hey!" Zazu called out, "Where'd everybody go?" Each person suddenly received constant shocks the cloud administered. Even more breezes threatened to knock them off-balance. While the others felt migraines coming forth as they fought back, none yet had a chance in the duration to see Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu suffer something worse. Delusions nearly made friends amongst friends hurt each other from blast to weapon swipe. But attempts all in all made not so much as a scratch on the hazy mass.

"Yah!" Lafarga cried, his sword splitting a nearby stone rather than a certain someone.

"Hey, don't strike me!" Tarta wailed.

Lafarga did a double-take and muttered, "One of the Chizeta princesses."

"Lightningball Come Forth!" Lantis chanted. The result in an unknown direction stimulated Aska and Sang Yung's voices.

"Watch it!" they chorused, apparently running around in circles, "I'm standing here!" Now Lantis was surprised.

"What's going on around here?" Sierra yelled, halting Caldina and Ferio's grunts and slashing motions.

"Pu pu pu puuuuu!" Mokona added.

"If anybody can hear me, stop at once!" Clef instructed, "I'll take care of this!" Another bright flash like the previous one he concocted dispersed the cloud for a short time, giving all present not only the chance to see how far they'd wandered off but also the Magic Knights' unconscious forms lying on the ground.

"Umi!" Sierra cried, "Hikaru!"

"Fuu!" Ferio chimed. The others rushed to said victims' sides of whom didn't awaken before the cloud entered the field again.

"Leave this to me!" Chang Ang offered, blasting away at the oncoming mass. Nevertheless, others joined in as it grew stronger and quicker while Clef administered a healing spell (and perhaps a little more). Still, it took no longer until the cloud separated into fourteen tentacle-like streams that absorbed one ally each to keep helpless aloft. A fifteenth stream like a flexible piston nailed the Magic Knights to the ground and proceeded to continue shocking them.

"It's pretty obvious the weak will perish," one enemy voice spoke through the cloud, "Like your one friend said, dying's easier."

"Only 'cause some o' us weren't ourselves at th'time!" Caldina retorted.

"You…can't win…whoever you are!" Umi added.

"Brave words coming from someone who offed a repetitive weakling whose lover failed to realize that the idiot he cared so much about might hate him for eliminating their homeland!" a second enemy voice insulted.

"Don't you dare talk that way about my sister!" Ferio demanded.

"Or my brother!" Lantis put in.

"Can anyone call up their Spirit Beasts?" Tatra suggested.

"Not if it means being restrained like this!" Ascot replied.

"Don't worry," a third enemy voice mocked, "This'll all be over before you can say 'Escudo'. A shame such strong hearts not only needed be veiled in pure mind numbness but also go to waste so soon. You will all die, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Why don't you all quit being a bunch of complete nitwits!" the Magic Knights chorused from underneath the strain. All trapped inside were more surprised at the personality change than distortion of either the electric shock or the cloud. Friends of the Magic Knights landed safely on the ground on both feet, but said trio themselves barely knew what to make of anything.

"It's good being liberated," Sang Yung admitted, he and the others surrounding the Magic Knights, "But what's wrong? What made you snap like that?"

"Yeah, that's so unlike you," Geo added.

"I'm not sure," Umi answered, "It felt like someone else was inside my head, and I don't mean Denali."

"We must've been in a trance," Fuu spoke, "I too detected a presence other than my friend Mirage."

"Same goes for me," Hikaru said, "Lexus is sharing a room with someone I remember."

"Incoming!" Zazu announced. All eyes met the sight of yet another oncoming gassy tentacle. The others assumed fighting stances only to collapse just as quickly because of exhaustion, but the Magic Knights retained their balance. Clef was first witnessing at the last minute a dark-gray cloud emanate from Hikaru's back taking on a familiar form and dispersing the tentacle with just one black-clad finger. Everybody else too recovered to familiarize two pointy ears, two more red eyes, a shock of pink hair running down to the figure's waist, a black one-piece suit, and a confident face amongst other details. That's when the Magic Knights also realized it.

"Nova?" Hikaru spoke.

"Hello, friends," the newly reborn Nova spoke, standing before the bewildered audience, "Hikaru. Long time, no see."

"Oh, look!" the fourth enemy voice taunted in the wake of a seventeenth tentacle, "It's the repetitive reject! 'I hate everything you love, Hikaru!'" Laughter followed which Nova of course didn't take kindly.

"You'll pay for that," she muttered. Dispersing the tentacle gave way to the monster stretching both arms out to either side. "And I'm not coming back alone." In response, Umi and Fuu underwent Hikaru's previous trance as two more figures emerged putting Nova in the middle. The left helper had midnight-blue hair parted in the middle, tied into pigtails, and Umi's blue eyes. The one on the right boasted white hair tied into a slim ponytail complementing Fuu's green eyes. Both also wore outfits just like Nova's.

"Pieces of their hearts?" Sierra muttered. And as an upcoming eighteenth tentacle-shaped cloud proved, the three newcomers were the Magic Knights' counterparts also in terms of spells.

"Sands Of Admonishment!" The Fuu copy unleashed streams of dust particles from her hands that must've struck an unseen nerve in the cloud if it couldn't break through.

"Light Arrow!"

"Darkness Dragon!" Nova and the Umi copy respectively followed up with (A) a slender blast of pure light and (B) a black dragon-shaped energy projection that continued cutting through the cloud until a bright flash in Tokyo no different from Clef's earlier aid preceded six painful, frustrated cries. The new trio looked very pleased over themselves.

"It feels good being free to roam the open again," Nova stated, her two new companions nodding in agreement. Their gazes then met the bewildered onlookers. "Don't just stare at us like we're glowing rocks. Clef, you were gonna restore something?"

"Oh, right!" the mage realized. The glowing main gem on his staff provided the Magic Knights with their armor and school uniforms replacing their current outfits.

"Borrowing from my memories again?" Hikaru said.

"That's right," Nova continued, "I know what you're thinking: How'd I come back? And what of my new clique? To answer both, what you call Cabcadba affected you three in another way. Let's just say Cephiro's aura hasn't completely left you. That aura got mixed in with the plague you absorbed and gave us new life. My chance to start over. I possess the power of pure light in the form of two spells called Light Arrow and Pearl Lightning."

"Greetings," the Umi copy stated, "My name is Corolla. Since I harness the power of darkness, it's even safe to assume I technically am the darkness. I don't know about anyone else, but there's a good chance I'll irritate and abuse my opponents. Makes sense since we're anti-heroes and happy of it. My spells are Darkness Dragon, Chalcedony Whirlwind, and Dusk Blades. Did I mention this plant named Nogum is a bad joke? As in, 'No gum in class!'" Corolla had a giggle at her joke which unnerved the audience.

The Fuu copy just smiled. "The label 'Cabcadba' sounds like a nonsense word," she added, "And why do I get the feeling most of us here are named after land transports? Never mind. Anyway, I'm Celica. My magic stems from the ground itself. Like my counterpart to her team, I wield the most spells on mine: Sands Of Healing, Jasper Typhoon, Sands Of Protection, Sands Of Admonishment, and Jasper Cyclone. Does it make your mouths water?"

"Not really, Hikaru continued, "Hey, I just realized something. This funny feeling inside me; it's like Lexus just upped and left." Umi and Fuu followed suit.

"Now that you mention it, where'd Denali go?"

"I cannot feel Mirage anymore." All eyes looked to their counterparts for an answer.

"Guilty as charged," Corolla admitted.

"What're you gonna do with 'em?" Aska questioned.

"Hope you don't mind us using them as raw material for the new Regalia," Celica replied, "We'll need all the help we can get."

Tokyo gained extra life via the final bout with the Magic Knights and their new friends storming the place. Anyone guessed the patrolling monsters here were elite from Day 1 or had grown considerably so, because one alone endured at least four hits before falling. Exchanged smiles between certain comrades proved that Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu felt grateful receiving training and using new talents from their respective comrades of Autozam, Chizeta, and Fahren while they lasted. Celica's last request met no retaliation. Cabcadba soldiers got incinerated, slashed up, washed away, or otherwise eliminated. "Sands Of Protection!" Up went a soil-based barrier.

"Creature I Summon Thee!"

"Beast I Summon Thee!" Clef turned loose on the monsters something of a heron while Ascot brought forth a tarantula-scorpion hybrid, both of which literally devoured opposition.

"Flame Arrow!"

"Light Arrow!"

"Emerald Cyclone!"

"Water Dragon!"

"Chalcedony Whirlwind!"

"Yah!" Tatra exclaimed, "This here's fer ev'rythin' you've done!"

"Nobody controls us!" Ferio put in.

As a supplement, the Magic Knights' counterparts broke out weapons for variety. All went slaphappy with something: Nova, her twin swords; Corolla, a scythe; and Celica, a small axe. But turned tides overwhelmed the heroes, and they found themselves regrouped all over again. "These creeps don't know when ta quit!" Tarta stated between blows.

"No fooling!" Geo agreed, "We take out the trash, but it keeps piling up!"

"None of us'll reach the castle at this rate!" Sang Yung chimed.

"My sentiments exactly!" Zazu agreed.

"If only there were something…" Chang Ang began, but a new disturbance interrupted him.

"Lightningbolt Assault!"

"Enemies, be gone!" A stringy energy barrage, one large yellow laser, and familiar voices preceded a clearing of enemy soldiers without hurting the group down below. The pause let everyone stare up surprised at two ghostly forms landing gently before them.

"Zagato?" Lafarga said, "Emeraude?"

Said late duo were soon joined by others strolling from out of the distance. "Eagle," Lantis muttered.

"Alcyone, Inouva, and Presea," Sierra recited.

Not ending there, even more ghostly forms flew back and forth high above all heads. "Pajero," Ascot realized, "Vigor. Atalante. Capella. They're all here, but how?"

"Barriers across dimensions still haven't healed," Clef said, "That's the bad news. The good news is, they're no longer possessed by the plague. We have some new allies."

"That is correct, mage," Zagato confirmed, "But as transparent as we are, only the Magic Knights and therefore the pieces of their hearts can set foot inside that castle."

"How come?" Caldina asked.

"There's a supernatural lock tuned in exclusively to the Magic Knights' magnetic fields," Emeraude explained, "We couldn't say why. You girls alone must insert your weapons into this lock before stepping inside."

"Are there no alternate openings like windows?" Chang Ang wondered, "And what if someone else snuck in along with them?"

"Even if another snuck in as closely and nimbly as possible, he or she would be ejected in an instant," Eagle supplemented, "Other openings will send you through a vortex leading to some random location. I must recommend you don't risk it. Just the Magic Knights, their counterparts, and the main enemies can evade this difficulty."

"More challengers approach," Inouva warned, "Hurry at once!"

"We're on it!" Nova announced.

"I'll accompany you six!" Clef decided. And as more deadly Cabcadba soldiers arrived with those seven's departure, holders of Spirit Beasts needed cover to prepare.

"Spirit Beast with whom I have a pact!" Alcyone, Ascot, Ferio, and Lantis chanted, "Reveal your true form! Reveal your true form, my emissary, and answer my summons!" All backed away when Spirit Beast, Rune God, and Rune Goddess stood on the scene itching for battle. Ferio's Spirit Beast was one of the bugs he commanded which exhibited dark-gold skin where olive-green belonged. Not only that, but calling upon the swarm again turned out to be one of its specialties. But the Cabcadba mob wouldn't relent.

-Eagle, why haven't you broken out the FTO?- Geo asked.

-Because you don't have access to the GTO,- was the response, -I don't wanna make things look unfair for you and Zazu. I saw what happened to the NSX and the other crew members.-

-Aw, what kind of dumb answer is that? Forget about us!-

-I can't do that. Zazu, I believe I've seen you return to work on your own mech after the last war.-

-That's right!- Zazu spoke, -The V6. Problem is, it too is still inside the NSX where we kept the FTO.-

-Hmmm…- Eagle continued, and he transformed into a protective tornado that lifted his Autozamian associates high up. Indeterminate time passed before all sat inside their respective techno-organic mechs. The V6 looked something like a transformed, yellow conveyance for a loading bay and wielded twin pistols built on the right hand with a flat blade on the left. And again, it wasn't long until the trio resumed fighting.

"Where'd Alcyone go?" Presea noticed.

Meanwhile, a bubble carrying the other missing seven above the rooftops made for a quicker and somewhat easier trip since most Cabcadba soldiers were ground-based. Of course, taller ones required much maneuvering on Clef's part. "I see the castle now," Fuu noticed, "Just four yards remaining." Clusters of flying soldiers suddenly appeared into view, zooming about hindering the septet.

Umi and Corolla naturally wouldn't stand for it more than the others. "Get out of our way! Sapphire Whirlwind!"

"Darkness Dragon!" Both attacks knocked the soldiers for a loop and let the septet proceed. "Yeah, how d'ya like them apples?"

"Ruby Lightning!"

"Pearl Lightning!"

"Jasper Cyclone!"

"Emerald Cyclone!"

Even Clef managed participating. "Lightningball Come Forth!" Nevertheless, the latest strain collapsed the bubble and sent the group sprawling onto the pavement. They still continued fighting like nothing with the females withdrawing their weapons.

"Cower before the scythe, morons!" Corolla declared to the soldiers.

"This is taking too long!" Clef said, "No telling how much time we have left!"

"Not much of a strategy sending all these monsters our way, but still effective!" Hikaru stated, "I'm getting tired here!"

"Me too!" the other girls agreed.

"Frozen Finale!" A snowstorm made yet another effective overkill while also making a clear, literal path to the castle. The septet eyed Alcyone having arrived, Spirit Beast and all. "No time to dawdle! Follow me!" And they complied. "Icicle Assault!"

Soldiers fell filled of icicles. "Hey, Umi," Celica suggested, noticing the Water Knight's growing enthusiasm, "You should tag-team with her. Use your ice."

"Okay, you got me. Icicle Blades!"

Alcyone realized the same and followed up. "Ice Spear Attack!" A trail of icy remains stopped one yard away. Just Alcyone and Clef couldn't squeeze through the umpteenth blockade. Soldier problems dimmed once the six young girls reached the castle.

"Sweet presentation, Umi," Nova admired, "Fighting alongside your first true rival."

"Yes, you two were impressive," Fuu agreed.

"Thanks," Umi returned, "Now let's focus on opening this idiot lock." Eyes darted upon said lock which looked no different than an ordinary mansion keyhole and unable to have something as huge as the Magic Knights' swords inserted through. "Insert our weapons into this dinky thing? How?"

"Hmm…" Hikaru decided, putting her sword's blade tip against the keyhole. It disappeared instantly in a flash of red to the girls' surprise. "What the? Where'd it go?"

"Out of my way, heathen!" Inouva screamed, eliminating more enemies.

Marching forward with monster friends both living and dead, Ascot saw this and lent a helper. "Hey, Vigor!" Said wolf creature lifted its head up. "Go tag-team with Inouva!" Vigor nodded and rushed to Inouva's side.

"Huh?" The electric canine stood aside as the fire breather torched taller enemies. Being of the same genus, the two naturally understood each other. "I see. Without a doubt, aid is always welcome." More soldiers never saw a coming fire-lightning helix.

The Mini Aska Squadron danced about Giant Sang Yung while followed Corolla's example of frustrating enemies. The small girl dolls mercilessly shocked Cabcadba soldiers despite size whereas the giant boy doll stepped on small soldiers and blasted those his size. "Show them what for, Giant Sang Yung!" Aska cheered.

"Go, Mini Aska Squadron!" Sang Yung beamed, "They stand no chance against you!"

"Odd," Nova noticed, "There aren't any soldiers trying to stop us." Her comrades by the castle realized the same.

"Really?" Celica said.

"Really," Corolla chipped in, "I guess."

"Either reinforcements are running out, or the heads are welcoming us," Umi suggested, "Or something else. Let's get this over with." She too put her sword's tip into the keyhole, and it too disappeared within.

"My turn," Fuu announced, doing the same. The door wouldn't open itself, however, and pressing on the handle's lever did nothing more. "Strange. The door isn't opening even though we followed Emeraude's instructions?"

-Insert magic,- Rayearth's voice instructed out of thin air.

"I've heard that voice," Celica remembered, "Somewhere."

"It's Rayearth," Hikaru said.

-The lock must feed on thy spells at the same time,- Selece added.

"I don't see how Emeraude or our other dead friends missed that bit, but let's see what our spells do," Umi decided. All backed away from the door, and Nova, Corolla, and Celica stood further aside to let the Magic Knights work. "Together! Sapphire Whirlwind!"

"Emerald Typhoon!"

"Ruby Lightning!" The attacks went through the keyhole dead center but didn't open the door. "What? Nothing?"

"Didn't we hit it at the same time?" Umi wondered.

"Yes," Fuu said, "I'm certain we executed our spells simultaneously. Let's try again." Still nothing. "What are we missing?"

-Thou hath another spell thou canst useth in concurrence with thy comrades,- Windam spoke.

"Of course!" Umi understood, smacking her forehead, "Why didn't we see it sooner? ...Then again, we've never used it outside of our Rune Gods before. No matter."

"Spiral Flash!" the Magic Knights cried. The resulting helix's dive had some effect though not enough: The door itself rumbled and stuttered without actually opening.

"It's still not working!" Fuu exclaimed.

"Just keep trying!" Hikaru coached.

The Magic Knights were too busy to notice their silent counterparts' knowing faces. Nova, Corolla, and Celica knew something which no one else had time to figure out, so the three heart pieces instead exchanged nods before lending yet another aid. "Spiral Flash!" A second helix of white, black, and brown catalyzed the necessary reaction, and all soon set foot inside. The door then closed once more though none bothered wondering if they'd make it back out.

"So, you three can do Spiral Flash too," Hikaru noted.

"Yep," Corolla answered, "That's why we're counterparts."

"Let's see what else is hiding here," Umi said.

Traps and ambushes made navigation rather arduous. Each girl switched between blasting and slashing something to disappearing bits. Dim light from outside and the wall torches helped little, but the girls received sufficient aid from their spells. Fuu kept her friends lagging for a moment when they passed one peculiar door. "Funny. I thought I saw something through what this door has for a window." After Celica chopped through it, six gasps filled the air over what the room contained.


	7. Chapter 7

"Go, my little companions!" came Ferio's voice from his Spirit Beast, enacting a bug swarm's charge against a mob of soldiers. Nothing considered graphic on the terms of certain terrestrial nations peered through the dozens of bodies and beating wings, and not a trace remained after the bugs cleared off. Furthermore, Emeraude and Zagato had broken away for a moment just to give sibling bonds a piece of the tag-teaming craze.

"Very good, Ferio," the prince's late sister commented while blasting another soldier, "You've helped revive an old tradition which will give future generations something more to look forward to."

"Thanks, sis."

"Think your former superiors will forgive us for not bidding them greetings?" Lantis asked.

"Maybe that, but not for the chaos we've made," Zagato answered, "And they were never truly our superiors in the first place."

All those battling back outside couldn't mind nasty surprises, much less the one the sextet inside a certain castle room currently faced. There before the girls stood eleven pods one would expect in a B-movie ancient laboratory arranged into three groups. Even more shocking was the presence of the Magic Knights' terrestrial loved ones kept in suspended animation via the accompanying unknown liquid. Six pods at the room's left side held Hikaru's parents, brothers, and dog. Mr. and Mrs. Ryuuzaki stood within the middle section across from the entrance. And the Hououji faction populated the far right. Each Magic Knight immediately ran up to her respective family while counterparts remained at the entrance. "Mom! Dad! Satoru! Masaru! Kakeru! Hikari!"

"Mom! Dad!"

"Mother! Father! Kuu!"

"That smell," Nova said, she and the other pair taking in a whiff the Magic Knights couldn't, "The liquid in those pods reeks of that new Nogum strain our friend Shuvoro mentioned two days back…contaminated by the lower variety."

"What?" the Magic Knights cried.

"They didn't," Fuu stated.

"Oh, no," Umi groaned, "It was hard enough learning how badly our classmates hurt themselves just consuming it."

"This explains what happened to our families," Hikaru said, "What's going on, I wonder?"

"Looks like an experiment," Celica guessed, "They might wanna perform other experiments using various things, this case being a batch of Cabcadba drawn from failed Nogum crops."

"How do we free 'em?" Umi wondered. Putting a hand against the pod containing her mother delivered a painful surge coursing through her body until she pulled away. The others went through the same process.

"If we touch it, we hurt ourselves," Fuu noted, "If we use our spells or weapons, we might hurt them."

"What, they're trying to break our spirits?" Nova said, "These eleven, of all living things?" The twelve open eyes widened amongst six gasps when the pods suddenly disappeared. Their heads then darted back and forth.

"Where'd they go?" Hikaru cried.

"To find out that answer and more, just follow the glowing arrows," a voice on a ceiling intercom instructed. A glance outside showed glowing outlines of arrows on walls, floor, and ceiling all pointing in a specified direction.

"Trap alert," Corolla announced. But the group proceeded ahead anyway. Lack of opposition – at least three soldiers for every four yards – made a refreshing change from the mobs outside. The sextet met no resistance or complaints upon busting through their destination's door. The castle's main room defied its overall classical appearance the halls and other rooms offered, resembling a typical modern office instead. Paper, writing utensils, and other clutter blanketed desks of wood, metal, and plastic. Computers processed information automatically. Cupboards stood attached to wall sections above, and the walls themselves lacked decoration. None yet minded activity occurring farther inside the room.

"This room hasn't seen a decent cleanup in ages," Fuu commented.

"Tell me about it," Nova agreed.

Hikaru was the first to notice something on a nearby desk. "What's this?" She pulled out some peculiar paper sheets for her and her friends' viewing displeasure. Umi's recognition also created new shock.

"What in the name of…? Oh no!"

"What is it?" Celica asked.

"My favorite brand line of crackers! Those good-for-nothings bought up the rights to one of my favorite snack brands!"

"Oh, dear," Hikaru moaned, "That's the same dog food our family veterinarian recommended for Hikari since the beginning."

"To think the money for my favorite dried seaweed snack and more would lead to our current malady," Fuu said.

"Sometimes danger wears a pretty face," Corolla commented, "And I thought we couldn't get any more peeved."

"Cut the racket and come on over," came the same intercom voice from one of the busy figures. Having finally realized the activity at this, the sextet proceeded forward cautious yet curious. Three men and three women apparently human and with no obvious physical blemishes busied themselves through common office activity – manually processing electronic information, filing papers, taking notes, etc. – until the other six's presence warranted an introduction. Each orchestrator also wore business suits characteristic of the workplace. The bad ones calmly stood before the room's only window with their backs turned to the visitors, turning back around to speak.

"So nice of you to pay us a visit, Magic Knights," the first female began, "You other three as well."

"What've you done with our families?" Hikaru questioned, "And how do you know about the universe of Cephiro?"

"First of all, whether or not you care, our names aren't important," the first male stated, "Second, we know more than just that universe's mere existence. It's been quite a profitable venture."

The visitors cocked their heads. "This part's been done before, but I guess we're all ears," Umi admitted disdainfully.

The heads of the Cabcadba industry had once been overseers in a division of Tokyo's food processing industry. They all made quite a handsome fortune and stayed amongst the well-off for five years straight. Nevertheless, they were dissatisfied with the whole thing and so wanted more. Each member went on short field trips during his or her spare time looking for inspiration only to find nothing. Greater trouble presented itself via recalled products after someone discovered that the former company's canned gallimaufry contained onions grown within ricin-infected rooms. People took the news as law and avoided other products, too. A sudden drop in product demand soon coincided with the bad sextet's feelings while also bringing reasonable worry over bankruptcy.

Whereas most mistook them for stray solar flares or otherwise, the former overseers knew the bright flashes upon Tokyo Tower meant something special. It wasn't until the Magic Knights returned home a second time that the wicked group – trusting each other despite their sinister nature – took their own field trip to the structure. Entering the actual building played no part since they found a small seed lying beside one of the tower's four foundations. Taking care not to attract unwanted attention, they snuck to the nearest alley for observation. Their new spoil appeared to glow red, purple, blue, and orange in broad daylight before sprouting instantly. More study back at the main office might provide new answers.

Of course, a quick stop at the nearest gardening store for pots, soil, and a plant encyclopedia preceded return. Late hours saw other workers leave without another thought. Said encyclopedia listed every known floral species for the time which excluded this one, meaning it must be new. Full maturation in such a short time brought forth surprise and more seeds. Newfound fascination led to ignored fatigue, ten potted plants, and experimentation. Utilizing special machinery, they extracted a miracle substance that let them remain awake longer than anything ordinary additives could do. What began as door-to-door sales the next day in the district escalated into something that defied time itself. In short, days' worth time saw a new company replace the old.

Naturally, there existed those both inside and outside the company itching to oppose the newfound Cabcadba industry. The heads felt no need for worry since monsters began appearing in select regions with each passing day. And the largest outer divisions – Ulaanbaatar, New Delhi, and Hanoi – got safeguarded by newfound enforcers in the form of the Magic Knights' notable Cephiran friends except one. But it wasn't long until the company heads learned through those individuals about the next universe over. That's when they decided Earth and Cephiro would polymerize. Clef's freedom and the threat of Rayearth, Selece, Windam, and perhaps Mokona made it easier said than done. It turns out the mage hadn't been attacked by Alcyone at full but rather a fraction of her spirit left at home which rejoined the rest when Clef too fell into a portal.

That in turn brought Cabcadba soldiers into Tokyo. Other complications escalated the scheme's difficulty before the Magic Knights and their allies intervened, namely backfired products and practices. A battalion visited the Shidou, Ryuuzaki, and Hououji residences during the girls' absences to capture their families for experimentation just like Celica suggested. Far from a hostage plan, the eleven unfortunate souls were indeed submerged in pods full of Cabcadba extract rendered useless by inter-pollinated Nogum species. The experiment? Use the extract as a new fuel with the victims as the main conductors.

"Why them?" Fuu asked, "Are you trying to break our spirits?"

"That's a bonus," the second male continued, "Princess Emeraude chose you three because she knew you were special. We figured it must run in your families. Nope. The experiment failed, but we kept them around in case something else came up."

"Are they in the same flux as most everybody else?" Nova added.

"Correct," the second female confirmed, "Hopelessly loss in one of countless parallel realms until we retrieve them."

"What're you gonna do with 'em?" Umi wondered.

"Whatever we choose," the third female stated, "Not that anyone can stop us."

"Excuse me?" Corolla retorted, "Do we look hopeless to you?"

"Yes," the third male concluded, his voice taking on a worse tone, "Now that Cephiro is approaching this land, your powers are meaningless. All resistance has been futile." The evil group's faces contorted into pained expressions, and they fell on their knees clutching aching torsos. The good ones stood back to witness what turned out as human shells turn into black crystal that crumbled easily and evaporated into black steam, leaving monsters in their places. Persistent shadows left these new shapes clandestine.

"Huh?" Lafarga realized, battling alongside Rasheen and Rakoon. Cabcadba soldiers began dwindling over the past several minutes, something the blond swordfighter rather liked. The area was soon left empty of enemies. "Well, now. Even if this isn't the end, we made quite a clean sweep." The two djinn nodded in agreement.

"You an' yer husband were somethin' out here, Caldina," Tatra complimented.

"Thanks," was the answer, "Actually, Lafarga ain't mah husband yet, but give us some time."

"Swell," Tarta admitted, "You should spar with me an' Tatra when a chance comes."

BOOM! Commanders and illusions alike froze at an explosion that damaged the castle. "What in the name of our home kingdoms?" Chang Ang wondered.

"Hikaru and the others," Clef muttered, "Please, girls, be safe."

Glass and rock chunks littered the pavement below a huge hole replacing the window and a fraction of wall and ceiling. A grayish-red essence Hikaru and Nova recognized emanated from the monsters, took on an amorphous sticky form, and began filling the space. "What is that stuff?" Umi cried.

"Whatever it is, it threatens to smother us!" Fuu stated. So each girl immediately unleashed a spell, but the gel persisted.

"No effect!" Hikaru complained.

"That's why we have weapons!" Celica said, "Let's use 'em!" But that didn't work either. The gel soon surrounded them, blocking off all exits, and started closing in. It left the culprits standing since it shared their magnetic field.

"Everything always needs a meaning," Nova said, "Learning it the hard way is ridiculous!"

"You NITWITS!" Corolla screamed, referring to the culprits. An attempt was made for a ceiling escape but also failed as the gel encased the girls and continued its work. Through grunting, a sudden wardrobe change with the Magic Knights showed one last option.

"We're not…through…yet! Rayearth!"

"Selece!"

"Windam!"

"The new Regalia lives!" Nova, Corolla, and Celica concluded. (A/N: For the remainder, assume Regalia is always summoned by all three.) The gel was well on its way to obliterating the castle, hence why expansion to make room for the semi-divine mecha had little effect. However, the resulting sturdier hits at least helped the group fight back if not yet provide escape.

"Is that Regalia?" Fuu noticed. Yes, a female version of the previous entity Nova once piloted alone had emerged at last. Three horizontal jewels on the forehead – white surrounded by red; black outlined by blue; and brown encased in green – symbolized the new unity. And rather than any of her pilots' weapons alone, Regalia now kept a lance at her side with three spike balls chained to its blade.

After seeing Regalia seemingly crush the monsters with one stomp, the others saw the gel weaken and seized the opportunity. "Spiral Flash!" The red, blue, and green corkscrew beam blasted through a particular spot, heralding the dome's collapse. The four entities then met their friends back on the tranquil-rendered battlefield and exited the Rune Gods and Goddess.

"We're all safe and sound," Celica assured.

"Yep," Corolla added, "Those nitwits nearly got us suffocated until Regalia stepped on 'em."

"Um, Corolla?" Nova spoke, "'Nitwit' is a name for a really dumb person. Those characters were insane killers bent on laying everything and everyone to waste."

"Killers? Waste? Qualifies as pure mind numbness to me anyway." The three conversers then noticed the funny looks on everyone's face and so turned in the same direction, surprised to meet the same monsters unveiled and surviving.

The first monster had bulky muscles; navy-blue needle-like fur over his limbs and torso; pink fur all over a sand-colored head shaped like a piece of footwear; three claws on both hands; huge tooth protruding over the lower lip; projection on the snout similar to a crank; right eye larger and smoother-looking than left; and stood only on three sharp toes. His outfit consisted of scraggly, pine-green, long-sleeved shirt; oversized maroon pants; and white shoes. Metal piercings decorated his face: three above the right eye, one to the left of his mouth, and another on what must've been the nose. His bucktooth didn't affect speech. The second monster appeared star-shaped with mostly red-orange skin; clamp hands containing one small blade each; a clamp on the head tip, also with a blade; tan-colored left leg; and wore yellow spiked-heel boots; gray miniskirt; cloud-blue shirt with a long right sleeve and no left; and facial makeup.

On down the line came a third monster boasting an irregularly-shaped polyhedral body; large, square jaws full of sharp teeth and contorted into a nasty grin; hands identical to mouth; a cubical head; long silver hair; a tentacle-like feeler from off the head top with an earring on the end; and rhomboidal pupils. He was clad in a sleeveless mango shirt; red shorts; and taupe sandals specially tailored to his triangular feet. Dark-brown, cloud-shaped lumps of a tightly packed solid substance composed the fourth monster. Her limbs – three phalangeals each – consisted of other matter colored dark-gray. A smooth dark-tan crescent for a single eye (though she still saw plenty); scraggly mouth curved into a smile with teeth fused to the lips; a single green tooth; a patch of short, messy goldenrod hair on the head; too much jewelry; skimpy brown t-shirt; skimpy lemon-yellow shorts; and blue shoes completed her figure.

The fifth one's overall shape looked more humanoid than those of his comrades: something of a mannequin's outline but characterized by so many sharp edges, dark-pink skin, and a half-circle head. Grayish-orange eyes and mouth were blank other than a smile. Seven longer spikes orbiting the front of his neck were each connected to a black tattoo stripe running up the face into a curve on the forehead. Those on the end each had one extra protruding upward. Three more on the head top forming a grass patch mingled with a lime-green portion where hair belonged. Two more trios on each shoulder were his largest spikes, and more tattoos covered all visible skin. He wore a violet t-shirt; slate-gray shorts; and light-blue shoes. The sixth monster had an irregular, featureless sky-blue body; rounded, hazel head covered in cylindrical projections; and an orange right hand. She was clad in a skimpy, black spaghetti-strap top; bubble gum-pink pants; and golden-yellow shoes.

"Ugh," Tarta commented, "And ev'ryone calls our guardian spirits ugly?"

"My name is Hammernamel," the first monster spoke, next motioning to his comrades one by one to his right, "These are my teammates Clampcut, Vourgon, Smogdust, Bristlebar, and Plosion."

"You may refer to us collectively as the Frake," Plosion added.

"Sounds like you really love nonsense words," Celica returned.

"Hmmm," Fuu observed, "I see you're all modeled after various torture devices: Sir Hammernamel, an instep borer; Miss Clampcut, a guillotine; Sir Vourgon, a knee splitter; Sir Bristlebar, a brank; and Miss Plosion, a mine. Miss Smogdust escapes me." The Wind Knight then shared in her comrades' discomfort at the very thought. Individuals not born on Earth probably saw similar objects back home if they understood the information well. Aska even had a blue face.

"Oh, you've seen my substance hover above building roofs," Smogdust contradicted, "I believe you terrestrials call it smog."

"You six were spawned of Debonair," Alcyone said, "You reek of her hideousness."

"Halfway," Bristlebar explained, "Remains of her and other unpleasant Cephiran energies constitute us. A pity we must lose such useful human pawns, but as this strange terrestrial statement goes, you can't make an omelet without breaking some eggs."

"I don't like the sound of that at all!" Aska retorted, "You hurt a lot of people, places, tossed us about like noodles, and even took away our ships! How're people supposed to rebuild their lives? How're some of us gonna get home?"

The Frake looked the most unnerved of all. "Yeesh," Vourgon commented, "That idiot makes me nervous."

"So let's 'nervous' back," Clampcut announced, raising an arm, "Fight time!"

The good group assumed defensive poses whereas the Frake disappeared from sight. "Where'd they go?" Sang Yung wondered.

"They're moving extra-fast," Ferio answered, "Sneak attack."

"Yoo-hoo!" the Frake recited. All glances upward revealed projection images of their evil faces with Vourgon up front holding an uprooted tree only the Magic Knights recognized.

"Is that…?" Hikaru muttered.

All wretched at seeing the same tree Mokona popped out from get split into four sections very slowly by Vourgon's teeth, littering splinters. The awful sound just echoed throughout the air. "That's disgusting," Umi commented. The horrible sight became reality when the Frake's physical forms reappeared for Vourgon to toss its remains aside before opposing groups charged at each other. Most heroes dared not risk cutting themselves on some monsters' serrated edges and so used weapons or spells rather than limbs. Smogdust's jabbing limbs discharged electrical shocks, and temporary horns on her head parried against opposing weapons. Plus, her sulfuric odor may as well have suffocated anyone she fought. The grass-shaped spikes upon Bristlebar's head extended out to swing like axe blades in a torture chamber, supplementing a gray-orange facial blast. Alongside spiky posterior bludgeon-whips, Plosion was able to retract the rest of her body into her head before exploding same as a real mine.

Hammernamel unleashed lightning bolts from his backside and jutted his furs out akin to a dungeon obstacle. Clampcut used her blades to sever or at least attempt severing unfortunate objects too close by while her head clamp also unleashed an arrow-shaped blast. Vourgon supplemented his constant chomping motions of both mouth and hands with his feeler which he used as a whip and energy projections from what he had for palms. In any case, the Frake made it clear they preferred certain opponents over others: Hammernamel; Hikaru, Clampcut; Umi, Vourgon; Fuu, Smogdust; Nova, Bristlebar; Corolla, and Plosion; Celica. "Frozen Finale!"

Alcyone's spell scattered hero and villain alike, but the Frake only came back for more. "Is that the best you got, Miss Looking-For-Love-In-All-The-Wrong-Places?" Bristlebar insulted, "Well, it failed!" The woman in question just growled.

"My, oh, my!" Plosion declared, "Even beasts used to thorny environments don't wish to touch some of my comrades! Hah!"

"I don't blame them!" Eagle said, "Those edges would hurt us deceased folk!"

"Yeah, this coming from a stubborn fool who'd been told too painfully early about the Pillar System's consequences yet vainly pushed on out of some deadbeat belief it would cure his illness!" Hammernamel shot out.

"Need you insist on bringing up the past so much?" Inouva retorted.

"We'll do it as much as we please since we're better than you!" Smogdust chimed. With difficulty, the Frake managed eluding the enormous crowd long enough to initiate a supercharging sequence. Synchronized concentration let them access and absorb Cabcadba across realms (but not the Magic Knights' counterparts). The bad ones then flung energy projections that became handlocks which stuck all except the main six heroes against buildings, fences, posts, trees, and even vehicles; any appropriate surface not yet destroyed.

"Release us this instant!" Emeraude demanded.

"No, you all look better this way," Clampcut said, "I never saw a lovelier sight!"

"Don't worry!" Vourgon added, "We'll save you wimps for dessert!"

"This ends now!" Hikaru announced. Immeasurable pent-up frustration the six girls held over Cabcadba's awful effects on countless places and lives was officially vented that very moment. Slash upon blast sent the Frake sprawling across the battlefield as the good sextet tortured their respective opponents for a short while. Never had those trapped seen anybody this feral, but preceding horror made all the necessary reason in existence. It wasn't long until the girls gathered the Frake into one spot.

"Spiral Flash!" A sextuple discharge of black, blue, brown, green, red, and white consumed the bad group, apparently leaving nothing but a charred asphalt patch. The handlocks dissipated and as a result let the trapped rejoin the main six.

"Is it over?" Sierra wondered.

"Doubtful," Nova replied, "Everything still looks the same. They did survive Regalia."

"This keeps up, I'm not sure the city's insurance can cover it," Umi observed.

Atalante gave a panicked screech. "What is it, boy?" Ascot queried. Then all sights lay upon distant silhouettes of none other than the Frake. Determined expressions defied their battle damage: nicks, burn marks, and otherwise ruination to their already poor clothing.

"You can't take us out that easily," Plosion taunted, "We're not chumps."

"Uh oh," Zagato noted as the Frake glowed brighter, "That kind of volatility will either blow us all up or…"

"THIS!" the enemy group interrupted. Taking on the consistency of clay, each monster transformed into an achromatic mass that levitated towards the ground five feet away from the heroes and combined into one solitary mass. Recognizable features – limbs, tails, head, and more – created a new monster that stood no taller than Inouva. Hikaru and Nova remembered viewing something of a humanoid leviathan which appeared suited to a swamp in that same dream as the suffocating gel. Four diagonal horns jutting from the cheeks and sides of the forehead and pointing toward the back gave the head a simple shape like a pine tree's foliage with the top cut off: two pairs of intersecting obtuse triangles, one pair stacked on the other with a smaller triangular space in the middle. Eyes having squiggly crisscrossing lines for pupils overshadowed an unclosed mouth of sharp gritted teeth. Beneath the horns lay structures resembling human ears torn in half, one on each side.

Spikes covered the elbows, backside, middle of the face, forearms, and shoulders. Anorexic arms ended in long wicked claws. Akin to Hammernamel, this fusion also stood on its toes with bent legs accompanying poor posture. To top it off, five dangerous tails sprouted from the backside: three between the shoulders which resembled hookworms except for the knife blades encircling a stinger where a mouth belonged, and two above the posterior region imitating tapeworms. A scratchy screech threatened all other present eardrums. "Now what?" Caldina wondered.

The abomination resumed the battle slashing, lashing, swiping, biting, and otherwise engaging in physical combat. The tails were used as clubs or whips, and if not, a nasty surprise became unveiled in the energy absorption of some asphalt. Only a dirt patch remained. Furthermore, the hideous amalgam could unleash all sorts of blasts: anything arrow-shaped from horns and spikes; spheres from the palms; shots out of its stingers; etc. Physical contact on the heroes' part remained a definite no-no. "I do believe this calamity draws us ever weary!" Fuu declared.

"Yes!" Presea agreed, "Something must happen!"

As if on cue, the abomination collected every shred of power within itself and – after acquiring the most distance possible – unleashed a screech that sent an energy wave upon the heroes. Clef noticed how it accelerated decay on its path and so acted fast. "Barrier Shield!" Said defense kept the wave at bay but couldn't stay up on its own forever.

"You need help!" Celica declared, "Sands Of Protection!"

"Barrier Circle!" came Zagato's spell.

"Me too!" Alcyone pitched in, "Barrier Circle!"

"Winds Of Protection!" Other efforts – amongst them Ferio's swarm – also increased barrier thickness and resistance. Still, a distant observation showed that the abomination lacked patience. It began closing in on the group after growing many stories taller.

"That settles it!" Geo decided, motioning to the main six, "You gotta call out the big guns this instant! It's now or never!"

"We're on it! Rayearth!"

"Selece!"

"Windam!"

"Regalia!"

Ferio's swarm and all non-Cephiran magic was recalled long enough just to let the four Rune Deities (defying the rival current) pass through. Rayearth maintained a central position while Windam floated above, Selece on his left, and Regalia to the right. "Flame Arrow!" The fiery assault only hit the ground in front of the stampeding abomination who leapt at the heroes, but that proved a mistake. Windam's leg slammed it Selece's way, who punched it towards Regalia. The Rune Goddess zipped past apparently doing nothing other than letting the abomination trench an urban block. But when it came to, the abomination gave a pained wail melting into achromic goop which seemed to evaporate quickly. As always, however, the heroes knew better.

"Still far from over," Selece said, "Thy home world's population remains trapped." Suddenly, a black hole in the atmosphere regurgitated the same abomination ready for more. Its greater size increase warranted the Magic Knights' Rune Gods' fusion. The abomination wasted no time resuming battle with both Regalia and the Ternary. (A/N: 'Ternary' is my given label to said fusion, as you can see.) Weapons clashed against bodily projections. Sometimes the abomination tossed either the Ternary or Regalia into a building clump, other times was it vice versa. Said enemy of course wanted the fight over no less than the heroes, hence another unleashed wave. Both heroic entities held firm, but the Ternary provided a crushing blow. However, nothing looked improved afterward.

"What's the deal?" Umi wondered, "Why aren't things changing back to normal?"

The abomination's sudden reconstitution made fleshy eyes bulge out. "That was our best shot!" Hikaru sputtered.

But the shock converted to determination. "Impressive endurance," Nova admitted, "Let's give it some more!" Unlike Atalante or Aska's lion-like beast, the abomination showed no noteworthy size or otherwise physical changes besides its overall improved speed, strength, and endurance. Regalia and the Ternary barely stood up again after getting knocked for another loop until their friends resumed contributions. A swarm, puppets, guardian spirits, Spirit Beasts, other beasts, two more Rune Deities, techno-organic mechs, and smaller fighters had it at the enemy big time. And all managed clearing a path for Regalia to plunge her weapon through the head instead of the torso. The flash thankfully hurt no one. "Take that."

"Don't start cheering yet, Nova," Emeraude warned, "I can still feel Cephiro coming."

"This is insane!" Lantis declared, "How many hits will it endure before it's done?"

The sky then emitted a tornado which merely pushed the Ternary and Regalia aside while picking up their allies. "What's goin' on?" Tatra squealed, "Where's this thing takin' us?" Before anyone knew it, all except said Rune Deities and pilots disappeared through the same black hole with the abomination standing in their place.

"Aaaarrgghhh!" Corolla yelled, "Do us all a favor and leave already!" The abomination took her words as law and pile-drove both opposing factions into the ground quickly and nonstop until its contorted eyes foreshadowed a joint third fatality. Needless to say, by the time Regalia and the Ternary stood up once more, the abomination – flaunting a fourth recovery – unleashed a wave too powerful for either protagonistic entity to disperse. That's when all six pilots entered temporary limbo.

"It's obvious we can't keep going like this," Fuu said, "We need a new power source."

"There aren't any I can name," Umi replied, "How many times we gotta kill this thing?"

"Only one way to find out," Hikaru stated, "I'll stop that monster if I must tear it apart with just my fingers!"

"More," Celica said, "You three already have another power source."

"Where?" Hikaru asked. Nova, Corolla, and Celica's downcast expressions said it all. "Of course! The lock we unlocked!"

"We've been fighting at half strength this whole time because we're missing pieces of our hearts," Umi summed up, "That's why the lock…why didn't you three tell us sooner?"

"Corolla and Celica haven't been outside like me before or even that long," Nova explained, "None of us, much less me, ever had a chance to experience true life same as you three. And, it was the only way to work off the Cabcadba buildup in yer systems."

"Sounds selfish if not for that last part," Fuu responded, "Are you ready to return home for good this time?"

"From where we stand, there's nothing left to lose," Celica confirmed.

The heart pieces sighed before nearing their respective counterparts and vanishing, Corolla's final words echoing out of thin air: "When in doubt, combine."

Limbo dispersed into reality much like Regalia and the wave. Rather than repeat its attack, the Ternary unleashed its own wave to encase the abomination in a sphere. Impalement followed up in three separate directions, and the abomination split into two congruent halves. However, it took even more contributions from the Magic Knights' allies – escaping the previous trap – before the positive energy flow ultimately incinerated the darn thing.


	8. Chapter 8

The Ternary reverted back to its primary constituents as the Magic Knights looked on. Silence dominated the decimated scene, but not once within a single minute did anyone sense the abomination's presence. Not once did it reconstitute itself a fifth time, leaving one possibility. "Now is it over?" Umi asked.

"It is," Windam answered, "Thy enemy art vanquished."

"And Cephiro returneth to its original position," Rayearth added.

"So we've won," Hikaru stated.

"Pu puuu!" came Mokona's voice.

Cheers rang high as the Rune Gods disappeared, leaving the Magic Knights back in their basic wardrobes again minus armor and weapons. All living beasts commanded by Ascot (except of course his Spirit Beast in its first stage) retreated into the same portal from which he summoned them. The majority of Ferio's swarm returned to the prince's sword handle. Zagato, Emeraude, Inouva, Alcyone, Presea, Atalante, Pajero, Vigor, Capella, and the humanoids' respective aids also disappeared with Eagle – having somehow stowed the FTO – trailing for a moment. "As always, it's been a pleasure fighting by your side," were his parting words, "Take care, and let everyone back home know I love and am watching over them." The dead ones' smiles came last.

"Will do, younger brother," Geo acknowledged, "Will do."

"Hey, look!" Sang Yung pointed out, "The dome! And the other two ships!" All eyes met a distant spot in the sky where the NSX, Bravada, and Fahrenian Dome hovered without a scratch.

"Yippee!" Zazu, Tatra, and Aska declared, "We're going home!"

"I get it," Fuu understood, "The imprisonment existed due to the Frake's presence. With them gone, this restriction is lifted."

"The other inhabitants of Earth!" Hikaru realized, "When'll they get back?"

"Let's first meet the ships at the structure you Magic Knights call Tokyo Tower," Clef said.

Each ship found a spot amongst the wreckage which the same tower miraculously eluded. As the GTO and V6 went back inside the NSX, all those hailing from Cephiro's interplanetary neighbors (save Caldina) made quick goodbyes. The Cephiro group wouldn't need any rides back since the location was the closest door between their home and Earth. "Despite the circumstances, I couldn't wait to meet and spend time with you again," Aska told Fuu, "Too bad there wasn't enough time to meet your family and sightsee."

"Well, I haven't met much of your family either, but I return the sentiment," was the reply.

"I bet you two and this Kuu person could've done a lot of nice things together," Sang Yung suggested. The two girls nodded yes.

"If ever you find a chance to cross universes again, feel free to visit," Chang Ang offered, "You'll always be welcome in Fahren."

"Will do!" Fuu said.

"Come visit Autozam sometime, Hikaru," Zazu said, "We can have a little mech-fighting competition and some other activities."

"Sounds like fun," Hikaru said, "Oh, and Geo, I never guessed Eagle was your brother. I'm sorry."

"We're not related by blood, but he'll always be my brother anyway," Geo explained, "Thanks for the concern."

"We've learned much during our time here," Zazu added, "See if you can fit your family into the schedule too."

"Th'three o' us oughta do somethin' sometime," Tatra stated, "Er, when a chance comes up."

"Something other than fighting," Umi spoke, "Your parents must be just as hardworking as my mom and dad. I bet the four of 'em would have lots to exchange."

"Uh huh," Tarta agreed, "If y'ever happen by Chizeta, please, look us up."

"Please?" Tatra wondered, "Why, Tarta! Yer manners are improvin'!"

"Ha ha, sis," was the answer, "Very cute." And with that, all three factions boarded their respective ships and disappeared through the portal. Now only the Magic Knights, Mokona, silhouettes of the Rune Gods, and the others remained.

"So, what of Earth?" Umi inquired, "Will the populace return? Will the damage get restored?"

"Those stuck inside the flux shall return tomorrow morning, and structural and environmental damage shall be repaired," Clef assured, "Moreover, none except you three will remember anything concerning Cephiro. I initiated a memory-erasing spell when I opened the portal above. But I can't say the same for lost lives or other certain damages, mainly those concerning choice. That's a job left up to Earth and time. Don't worry, though. The friends you made across the planet are indeed still alive." Umi's thoughts returned to Abhay, Chandana, and Kalyan back in New Delhi and Hikaru's to Shuvoro, Dilnaz, and the rest of the Ulaanbaatar resistance. Fuu didn't take memories of Cam, Bao, Hoa, Minh, and their loved ones almost becoming casualties, but all three relieved sighs shared the same wavelength.

"Wait a second," Hikaru remembered, "Our other friends left without hearing this."

"Not to worry," Lantis promised, "If they don't find out on themselves, we'll spread the news."

Ferio and Fuu exchanged romantic hugs the next moment. "I didn't know you had a Spirit Beast, Ferio. You could've used it on me, Sir Sang Yung, and Miss Aska back in Hanoi."

"I guess my controlled self felt no need for it."

"Pu puuu, pu puuu!" Mokona announced, jumping into each terrestrial girl's arms before turning transparent and joining the other three silhouettes.

"Do you three still plan on visiting other realms?" Hikaru queried.

"That we do," Rayearth answered.

"Our duties both here and in Cephiro art ended," Selece added.

"Cephiro's well-being lay on the support of its people and thy comrades," Windam concluded. And they too vanished.

"We too best get goin' while it's good," Caldina said, "Hope y'all come back soon."

"So long!" Ascot added.

"We love you very much," Sierra chimed.

"That we do," Lafarga finished. The girls must've stood there fifteen minutes following the last group's departure, just staring up Tokyo Tower before going home.

Three days passed since then, and Clef's assurance came through. Humans and animals trapped in the flux – including the Shidou, Ryuuzaki, and Hououji kin – had been restored to their proper places. Dug-up ground got put back in its proper place. Non-Cabcadba constructions damaged by the previous fights stood tall (or short) once more. Speaking of which, everybody still remembered the evil substance though not anything of Cephiro's universe. With the bad publicity spreading and the former company heads gone under mysterious circumstances same as Earth's supply of Cabcadba extract and Nogum crops, the industry went bankrupt overnight just like it popped up. Consumers received major refunds. Despite this and honest restoration efforts, however, there existed other corrupt companies ready to take the rank. Earth needed time it may or may not have.

Fuu stood by a sapling replacing the same cherry blossom tree she and her friends made a wish under; the same one Mokona emerged from which Vourgon crunched. Exploring this mystery was never realized by the public who instead gave the plant its privacy. They were better off not knowing the awful truth and wouldn't believe it anyway. Fuu felt even more uncertain about being with Ferio again, much less revisiting Cephiro. She knew her heart belonged to no other. As her eyes darted around, the blond thought she caught a glimpse of her otherworldly sweetie giving a passing smile. "Huh?" She took a closer look but found no more indications in passersby. "Was that really Ferio?"

Then Hikaru and Umi happened on the scene. "Hey, Fuu," the latter greeted.

"Oh, girls. You made it." All immediately eyed the curious sapling.

"I can't believe it," Umi continued, "Everyone's favorite tree including ours, gone in a single bite."

"Cheer up, Umi," Hikaru encouraged, "Fuu. Half of our second wish came true after all: We saw our friends in that universe again. And I'll bet we will be friends forever no matter how far we travel." And the cheer did spread.

"That's the most loveable thing about you, Hikaru," Umi admitted, "Something good in just about everything you see."

"Yep! Me through and through! Grow true, young sapling. Make your predecessor happy."

"Still, you struck a nerve," Fuu put in, "The time shall arrive when we must each depart our separate ways. I recommend we make as many memories together starting today."

"That's the spirit, Fuu," Hikaru commended, "What should we do first?"

"Whatever time brings our way," Umi answered, "Let's walk." And the three departed down the sidewalk together. Fuu especially felt confident knowing she'd make sure to reunite with Ferio. All in all, nothing would tear them or their loved ones apart.

The End


End file.
